A Smashing Development
by Lycoris- N o v a
Summary: Ike is the newest face in the Smash Bros. Mansion and he meets a new friend named Link. They become closer and when an old friend/rival reappears he seems to bring more trouble than necessary. Join Link and Ike as they face different problems caused by so many different people. Rated M For Yaoi-ness, Violence, swearing etc... First Fan-Fiction btw so yeah... Reviews are liked too
1. first Development

A Smashing development.

**This is my first fan-fiction so please don't mind me here! Anyway, this story is mostly in Ike's and Link's POV but I'll tell you all if it changes, okay? Please excuse me with my randomness as well!**

Summary: Ike is the newest face in the Smash Bros. Mansion and he meets a new friend named Link. They become closer and when an old friend/rival reappears he seems to bring more trouble than necessary. Join Link and Ike as they face different problems caused by so many different people.

Pairings: Main: Ike x Link. Hints of Marth liking Link. _(I'll add in the others when I figure it out!)_

Warnings: There is going to be quite a bit of Yaoi-ness (Ok maybe a lot), a lot of fighting, drama and creepy/shady evil characters trying to ruin everything! Slight OOCness maybe and Roy! Yay!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to start doing this every time I write a chapter!? I Don't Want Too! Go away! Link you do it! TT^TT

Link: ….eep…

Ike: -sighs- Fine then! Lyco does not own us because if she did that would be bad! Nintendo owns us and she only owns this story… Link hurry up and speak!

Link: It starts as a normal POV…

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready to join right now? Of all times, now?" A short blue haired prince was quietly questioning his taller, warrior friend. The blue cape that the prince wore was fluttering in the wind gracefully while the red bandana wrapped around the mercenaries blue hair was leaving a short trail in the air. He moved the bag that was on his shoulder around as it was becoming uncomfortable.

"Marth… You know I want to join. All of the fights that I've seen have been so mesmerising and they energize me in so many ways possible!" The taller of the two clenched his fist and brought them into his chest, promising himself to end up as one of the top fighters.

"Fine then…" The prince known as Marth let out a small sigh before continuing with their previous conversation, "Do Not! I Repeat _DO NOT_! Underestimate any of the fighter's in this mansion. If you mess with any of them I assure you that you will be in for a whole lot of pain Ike…" The taller mercenary known as Ike just nodded his head as he strolled down the forest path with his friend.

In the slight distance a tall, white building could be seen. It was surrounded by lush greenery and plenty of spaces which could be used for training, whenever it's needed. Ike looked around in awe while Marth chuckled quietly to himself. This was the Smash Bros. Mansion he had heard about.

"WAHAHAHA!" Ike's concentration (His Daydreaming) was broken by the loud sound of laughing and… Wait… Was that the sound of a roar!? Marth turned his head to the two doors and charged forward, leaving Ike to follow after, hopefully not getting lost.

Marth turned around the corner's quickly as he raced towards the sound of laughter. If he was right, then that first laugh was Wario and that roar must have been Bowser…

"Marth!? What's happening!?" Ike was yelling after the agile prince who was gaining distance over the sluggish warrior.

"I'll explain it when we get there! But for now, we're headed for the cafeteria to find out what's wrong! Hurry up!" The young prince dashed forwards and found the doors leading to the cafeteria. He stopped quickly and waited for his companion to catch up. When said companion finally showed up, he was completely out of breathe and was in need of a break. The two stood side by side and opened the doors to see something that one wasn't expecting.

There was a small pink blob wearing a chef's hat and stirring a giant golden pot while he stood on the rim of it, and there were also people and creatures surrounding it looking worried and some were actually laughing at a table. The small pink blob was quickly adding in salt and pepper and was being accompanied by another small pink object singing to help lighten the mood. People were growing drowsy and others were banging the giant pot asking if something was alright.

"KIRBY WARP-STAR! STOP MIXING AND LET WHOEVER IS MISSING GO!" Marth yelled at the blob who quickly snapped out of it and jumped down from the rim of the pot. As it jumped down, the pot suddenly disappeared into the air and the contents that were inside came flying in every direction. Ike dropped his bag and looked in surprise at what he had just witnessed.

"Link!" A group of fighter's yelled out as something went flying into not something. Someone. This someone wasn't expecting this because when he sensed it, he caught the body in his arms and stumbled backwards a little bit.

* * *

**Ike's POV**

First there was a pink blob cooking things. Now there's something green flying my way!? What the hell! Wait… That looks like a person? Glad I dropped my bag, I reached my arms out and wrapped them around the flying body, hopefully protecting the green object from hurting itself. I stumbled back slightly and lost my balance quickly, falling onto the ground with a body on top of my own.

"Link!" A high-pitched voice came rushing towards me as I rubbed the back of my head, looking down at what this green object was. It was swaying slightly and it looked like a hat?

"Let go of him at once!" The high-pitched voice was back and it sounded demanding this time. I moved my head to look at the source of the voice but I was surprised to see a short girl with brown hair and princess attire standing in front of me. Her gloved hands were on her hips as her Brown hair moved with her movements and showed off her elf ears?

A soft moan came from the bundle of green as it tried to move but failed in doing so because of my pressure on holding him. The elf girl was irritated by me ignoring her obviously because she launched some sort of magic attack at me which barely missed me.

"Hurry up and let go of Link!" The girl yelled another order at me again this time encircling herself with her own magic and quickly being swapped with some blonde assassin looking guy in blue!? What the hell is this!? I lowered my head to see the softest pair of blue eyes looking up at me. A small tint of red staining his white face and his dirty blonde hair, showing off his face perfectly. He had the same elf-like ears as the stuck-up princess but he had a small blue piercing in his small elven ears.

"Are you Okay there?" I asked the small elven boy who quickly nodded his head with his large cap rubbing against my chest. I noticed the assassin was holding needles for some reason and I quickly understood why when they got thrown near my head!

"S-Sheik!" The small elven boy quickly spoke up after noticing the needles being flown and landing next to us.

"Hmph." The figure who was clad in blue quickly changed back into a princess who was glaring at me even more. I preferred not being able to see both eyes trying to burn a hole into my bandanna

"Ike! Thank smash that you caught him…" Marth came running up to me and quickly pulled me up, bringing the elf boy up with me. I let him go and he was quickly taken a hold of by the demanding princess.

"Zelda, this is Ike. The new brawler I mentioned about bringing back with me." The princess looked me up and down and smirked to herself before giving a curtsey and smiling as if nothing ever happened.

"Everyone!" Marth dragged me up to the top of an empty table and smiled at everyone sitting in the cafeteria. "This is Ike! The new combatant who has joined us all in the Brawl! Please take care of him and show him around everyone!" The room was filled with cheers as people were going back to talking in their small groups of friends. I heard Marth chuckle as he jumped down from the table and held his hand out to a strange looking, yellow, rat creature.

"Hey!" I noticed the elven boy waving an arm at me with a bright smile on his face. I walked over to him and noticed that he was still slightly wet from the pot fiasco.

"My name's Link. Thanks for helping me back there." He smiled at me again and signalled for all of his friends to come forward. There were two young boys who looked similar to each other and that strange yellow thing was back as well. The princess was back and she brought a person clad in armour. I looked at the suited figure wondering if it's a girl or boy but turned my attention back to the elf.

"Zelda." The girl stuck out her hand and 'smiled' at me. As I took her hand in my own and shook it, I felt the little zap of magic she put into it. "Charmed to meet you Ike. Link and I come from the land of Hyrule. The land that I am ruler of. Link is my hero and he has saved me from Ganondorf who sits over there." She pointed to a tall man with red hair who sat with a lizard and a bunch of other evil looking characters.

"Anyway! This is Samus," Link pointed to the person in the armor, "These two boys are Ness and Lucas. Lucas is the blonde boy and Ness is the one with the red cap." This time Zelda pointed at the two young boys who were waving at me with childish grins on their faces. "Pika Pika!" The small rat thing was tugging on Link's pants as it wanted attention for once. "This is Pikachu!" Link picked up the small creature and hugged it close to his chest.

"Nice to meet you all… I-I look forward to…fighting with you all?" I probably looked confused at this moment because I saw the small group 'giggle' to themselves. Link noticed the worried look I had and smiled before saying eight simple words.

"I look forward to fighting you as well." The whole cafeteria looked at us in shock. Was it strange to say something like this? Was I acting out of character? What did I do! God I hate being New!

* * *

**.Normal POV.**

The Young hylian hero was still smiling at the taller mercenary who was chatting with the whole group, ignoring the staring and glaring being directed towards them all. A loud cough sounded through the air as a younger blue haired prince strolled forwards. His hands on his hips and a small pout on his royal face.

"How come he gets all the attention Link?" Another small pout came upon his features and he continued to ramble on about being busy and always having to organize things. Link quickly and quietly walked away from the prince leaving him to himself.

"Oy, Marth, Where are things in this place?" The taller mercenary walked over with Pikachu in his arms. It seems that the rat Pokémon has come to like someone and so did that someone.

"Ummm….Link," The nearby hylian walked over to the two blue-haired men and smiled warmly at them both before listening to the rest of the conversation, "I need you to show Ike around the mansion and explain the way it works. He'll be staying in the room next to yours since it's free." With a nod of his head, he turned his attention to Ike and smiled brightly at him before grabbing his bag then his arm and dragging him outside.

* * *

**.Zelda POV.**

Why was Link put in charge of the guy who was hugging _MY _hero? Why was link acting so strange around this guy? Why is Ganondorf stalking and watching Link very closely these days too!? Link has never told anyone that he's looking forward to fighting them because he's one of the top fighters. No-one knows the rankings except for the top ones and none of them actually care about who they fight except for link.

I watched as Ganondorf got up from his seat and walked towards the cafeteria doors, leaving the premises and checking both ways to find out where Link went.

I will protect him this time… From pain, suffering and love…

* * *

**.Ike's POV.**

"So Link…" He turned his head towards me as we continued walking down the hallway which had rooms with different numbers on them. "What room are we in?" His face looked shocked at how I said my question for some reason.

"We aren't sharing a room, you're next door to me. I'm in room 202 and you're in room 201, Marth is in room 203 but since he's in charge of organizing most of what happens, he's never really there. He's fun to fight though! Most of the people here are fun to fight! It may seem quiet at the moment but that's because people are out on holiday visiting their hometowns!" I looked at the little hylian boy and smiled softly at him, ruffling his hair at the same time.

"Thanks Link. I'll count on you to take me around everywhere until I get used to it." He blushed slightly and at the moment I thought he was adorable. His creamy face tinted with shades of red and his beautiful blue-eyes looking down at the ground as his eyelashes covered some of his blue eyes. He was adorable as hell…

"O-Okay then…" His blush intensified but he still looked up at me and smiled brightly. I can't see hoe a boy so nice and gentle can be a fighter…. I noticed the shield and sword on his back and studied them both. The shield was shining and in top shape so he obviously repairs it and cleans it up after each fight. His sword was average length and it looked easy to wield.

"Um… Ike," I looked at him and he had moved to stand by some steps, leading upstairs.

"What's wrong?" He looked at me as I continued walking towards him. He suddenly panicked and put a finger to his lips. His pink, plush lips… What if they were bruise- NO IKE! HE'S HELPING YOU RIGHT NOW AND YOU ONLY JUST MET HIM YOU CRAZY MAN! I mentally slapped myself and looked at him curious as to what was happening. When he noticed my confusion he ushered for me to move closer which I happily did. We could hear the sound of heavy breathing and a large amount of panting. Link had started to look at me, confused for some reason. I just stood there blushing like crazy, I need to leave now!

"You can show me my room later. I think that they need some privacy." I quietly whispered into his pointy ear and he nodded his head in agreement. I watched as he grabbed my arm and dragged me outside to the training ground as he calls it. I sat on the ground and he looked at me in confusion again.

"Are you tired Ike?" I chuckled at the notion of a new fighter being tired. Wouldn't they be racing with excitement?

"Of course not. I just want to relax for a while."

"I can take you to my secret resting spot then!" He cheered happily and quickly ran off towards the forest area. There were targets painted onto the trees and many knives and needles stuck into them and I also noticed that Link had started to slow down and fall onto the soft grass beneath us. I ran up to his body and caught him, worried that he may have fainted.

"I-Ike!" He was caught off guard by me catching him and he started to blush again. He was still adorable for some reason. I slowly placed him on the ground and plopped down next to him with my hands resting behind my head.

"Hey Link, why did you look confused at the steps? I'm sure you knew what was happening right?" He moved his head towards me and quietly answered my question.

"Wasn't the person breathing heavy because they were wounded and needed rest? I wanted us to make sure we could let them get some rest so I wanted us to be quiet. Isn't that what was happening?" I looked at him and face-palmed myself. Was he really that innocent to not know they were having sex in that room?!

"Link, I think they were," Man this was awkward… "Making love…" Oh god please shoot me for that… I'm sure he understands now though.

"But they were both males? Is that possible to do that with another male? I know they can Love each other but doing that with another male?" His innocence was killing me. Oh god. It was adorable yet embarrassing.

"It is possible Link. You may or may not find out. Isn't anything like this often in Hyrule?" He shook his head at me and still smiled at me softly. I looked at him and smiled before I noticed that sound of something hitting a nearby tree. I jolted up and grabbed my sword, an everyday reaction to the sounds of any danger. Link covered his ears at the sound of the bark of the tree being hit. He was surprised by how loud and close it was to him as it lodged itself into the nearest tree.

"Link, shall we head off to the stairs and go drop my bag off in my room?" He just nodded his head at me and picked my bag back up. I noticed his struggle to pick it up so I went and grabbed it, ruffling his hair in thanks for carrying it here. My bad was filled with weights, clothing and a few other random items that I'd need. I slung the bag over my shoulder and walked next to link, who was happily chatting about the training grounds.

"There are sandbags to do some practice on your strength, Target practice to practice your aim and skill when we have monthly tests on our skill level and there's a special room which is filled with holograms that you fight against. Oh! There's the pool which just opened up too! We go there when we need to relax and such!" I noticed that when talking about the mansion, Link always seems excited.

"Is there a bath house too then?" I queried, He nodded his head and I heard him chuckle a little.

"Oh! Where at the stairs now!" I walked with Link to my right up the stairs and we continued to chat about things.

"Okay, so we're on the second floor which means we get a nice view. Most of the top fighters live up on this floor and most of the middle fighters do as well. Our rooms are actually pretty close to the stairs but since we have a cleaning supplies closet we get moved away from them slightly." He led me to a room with a number 201 written on its door. I looked at the room next to me with the number 200 written on it.

"Link, who lives in room 200?" He looked at me and smiled softly before checking his surroundings.

"Room 200 has been empty since Marth moved into room 203. Our friend Roy used to live in your new room but then he left," He looked at the ground sadly and I think I saw a small tear form in his eyes, "We think he's coming back to us because he said so! He can live next door to you and we can become the best team of four ever!" His eyes started to shine and sparkle and I only then just learnt how strong he is.

"Wait… I don't have the room key! How am I going to get inside!?Oh god I don't want to" Link started to laugh loudly as he fell onto the floor clutching his sides. I tilted my head at his crazy antics and when he stood up, he reached into his tunic and pulled out a chained necklace which had two small keys on it. He pulled off the necklace and took one of the keys off of the chain.

"Here you go. Marth gave me the key a week ago when he told me we were getting someone new." I looked at him with a small frown on my face as I snatched the key from him. He poked out his tongue at me and opened his door slowly.

"I'll be out soon, I'm just going to get a change of clothing. I'll show you around the rest of the area soon." I watched as he scampered off into his room and I could hear him humming through the wall.

* * *

I just walked into my room and dropped my bag on the white couch they had given in the room.

"Wow…" Was the only word I could say to describe my new room at the moment. The room was filled with everything needed, a large bed, a kitchen Table, chairs, a couch and even a TV. It was wonderful, the blue carpet and white wallpaper looked ok as well. I plopped down on the soft couch and went through my bag, looking at the spare clothes I brought. Most of them was what I was wearing now, the others were things like a pair of navy blue jeans and a normal top.

I decided to just wear my black jeans and a short-sleeved black and red striped shirt. I chucked on some red lace-ups and headed out of my room, locking the door and tucking the key into my pocket. Where's Link? I looked around and guessed that he was still in his room. I knocked on his door and heard him call out from inside to come inside.

"Hey Ike! I'll just be a few seconds!" I heard his voice from what I'm guessing was the bathroom since his voice echoed throughout the room.

"I'll just wait for you on you couch then!" I yelled out to him and I heard him agree to the 'plan'. I let a soft chuckle escape my lips and I inspected the room. It was identical to mine but Link had decorated his up. It looked nice either way. I heard the door click open and I turned my head to see Link walking out in light brown jeans and a green and black checker top. His green hat wasn't there and he was carrying his neatly folded clothes in his arm.

"Hey Ike. Sorry for taking so long when we're supposed to be touring the mansion." I shook my head at him and just smiled brightly at him. His hair was wet and a dark-blond color. It suited him perfectly. He grabbed some green lace-ups and put them on before jumping up behind me and asking if I wanted to go.

"Of course. Why did I come here in the first place?" I stood up and smirked at Link as he walked towards his door and kept it open for me. I stepped outside and watched as he took out the key and locked his door, tucking the necklace back into his top. He turned around and smiled brightly at me. Leading me to the hallway where we took a left and headed into what looked like a locker room.

"This is the room where the people who are about to fight prepare. Take a look at that board over there. He pointed towards a whiteboard that was hanging up on the wall, it was decorated with photos of different fighters, and Link was one of them. "That is the board which shows who's fighting who when the battle tournament is on at the end of the week. Some of the fighters get two maybe three fights a week sometimes more depending on their rank." He looked at the board and smiled to himself when he noticed his picture on it.

"You will get a test soon to measure your skill and if it is high, then they will put you in one of the ranking matches. If its medium they will see which set you belong too. I'll be helping you for a while and stuff like that." This was going to be confusing but hopefully I can get to be in the high ranking group.

"Link, What rank are you in?" Link turned his head to me and replied, "I'm in the top squad. One of the top ten fighters in the mansion. The fight I'm in tomorrow is one for the top-ranks. Most people don't watch them because it's just a fun match but I want you to see it. It'll be good for you to see how it works and also I really just want some more support." He smiled brightly at me and I just stood there in shock.

"So I have to make it into the top 10 huh?" He looked at me and was trying to comprehend what I just said so I told him again. He looked at me and gave me a soft smile.

"I'll be waiting for that day Ike." His head was tilted to the side and he smiled at me. It seemed different and looked like he was about to cry. I then did the one thing I wasn't expecting to do.

I hugged him.

* * *

**Author Notes Times!**

**Word Count: 4091 words on 7 pages~ Wooo~**

**Sorry to leave it at a cliffy but I needed to end it there or else it would end up ruining things for the next chapter! I want to say thanks to those who actually bothered to read the firsts chapter of this story of mine. I'm also writing a Sesshoumaru x Kagome one too~**

**I really wouldn't mind reviews too~**

**Link: -blushes- Can I get another hug…**

**Ike: Come here then. (God he's cute…)**

**Roy: MINE! –kidnaps Link and hugs him- **

**Lyco: Oh Roy you silly man you :3**

**All:See you all next time!**


	2. Second Development

A Smashing Development

**Welcome to chapter 2! Wooo! This one will introduce a new character and also have a few fights in it. If you don't like swearing then please skip it and don't read it, Ganondorf likes to be rude to people so yeah… I'll start it off like the last chapter: With the Summary, Pairings, Warnings and the worst part, Disclaimer.**

Summary: Ike is the newest face in the Smash Bros. Mansion and he meets a new friend named Link. They become closer and when an old friend/rival reappears he seems to bring more trouble than necessary. Join Link and Ike as they face different problems caused by so many different people.

Pairings: Main: Ike x Link. Hints of Marth liking Link. _(I'll add in the others when I figure it out!)_

Warnings: There is going to be quite a bit of Yaoi-ness (Ok maybe a lot), a lot of fighting, drama and creepy/shady evil characters trying to ruin everything! Slight OOCness maybe and Roy! Yay!

Disclaimer:  Lyco: I am never doing this! Marth would you like to?

Marth: Of course! Seeing as how I am of high social status and such it is right that I do the disclaime-

Ike: Seriously!? No-one can do any of this right!?

Link: Lyco does not own us… Why did I get kidnapped last time though?

Roy: hehehe…. I'm watching you Link… hehehe… (Creep…)

* * *

**Flash Back**

** "I'll be waiting for that day Ike." His head was tilted to the side and he smiled at me. It seemed different and looked like he was about to cry. I then did the one thing I wasn't expecting to do.**

**I hugged him.**

**End of Flash Back**

* * *

I, Ike, have just randomly hugged a man who I only just met. We have become friends and now he probably thinks I'm a creep…

"S-Sorry Link! I-I thought you were about to cry so…" He just looked up at me, a small smile gracing his face and making him look truly thankful.

"Thanks Ike. This is why I'm glad I met you." I felt my heart rate pick up and a giant grin came up to my face, if I had an even bigger grin I think you wouldn't be able to see my cheeks… Why am I like this?

"I'm glad I met you Link. If I didn't then we probably wouldn't know each other and we'd be enemies for no reason… I can't see you as an enemy." Wait…If I can't see him as an enemy how do I see him? I continued to ponder on my choice of wording and was quickly snapped out of it by the sound of someone moving.

"Ik-eeyah!" I noticed that out of nowhere a tall muscular figure was standing behind Link with his hand on his, ahem, rear… The man was wearing what I would guess an army outfit, he had stubble all over his chin and a bandana wrapped around his forehead like mine. "Snake! What the heck is with you and my ass!?"

"Haha! Sorry about that Link but my hands seem to move on their own when they see you! It's not my fault at all!" The man named 'Snake' looked at me, confused and intrigued by my appearance I guess? He looked me up and down before giving Link and I a very sly smile. "I prefer Linky here instead of you new kid~ Link's just cuter than you, sorry."

"I don't think Ike wants a creepy old-geezer stalking his every move and neither does this 'Linky' so if you would please go back inside your box and sneak away then I'll be able to continue with Ike's tour." I looked at Link with a small smile at the small amount of Sassiness that he had put into that one statement. I was impressed alright.

"Fine then. Even though the box hurts my back I'll do it for you link~!" With one last reassuring squeeze to poor Link's behind, he dropped to the floor and put a cardboard box over himself, crawling away.

"God he annoys me sometimes… Sorry about Snake by the way…" Link looked towards the ground as if he had done something wrong. I moved my head down and crouched down so that he was looking at me.

"Don't look so down Link. He seemed like a funny guy and he seemed like he'd get along with anyone." His face quickly brightened up and he was back to being how he was at the start, always smiling and beaming like the sun.

"Ok! Let's continue the tour!" He pointed towards a large blue door that had the word, ENTRY, written on the top of the frame. He dragged me through and I was taken into a stadium with a small floating ball in the middle. It was like the design on some of the mansions property, it was known as a Smash Ball.

"This ball is the object that leads you to your stage. Sometimes you have to take a train ride to one of the local stadiums while all the other times it's just tap the ball and away you go! You can fight on this stadium for practice but that's it. This is off-limits to official/un-official fights." With a huff he quickly led me outside, without letting me ask any questions about it.

"Where are we going now then?" I was secretly hoping he'd show me the pool and bathing area because that was going to be handy after a first-day training. I was planning on working up a sweat and no one was going to stop me!

"I could show you the bath house and pool but since we're going there later tonight, I guess I'll just take you then! For now I'm taking you to the special training rooms. You remember the ones I told you about with the holograms right?" So the bath-house is last… A let a sigh escape my lips and continued to walk with Link as we were chatting about random things.

* * *

**.Link POV.**

I've been feeling anxious ever since we were in my secret spot. No one ever throws blades near the forest, everyone respects it and only throws blades in the target practice area. We were rather far away from it so of course I'm being overly worried.

"Wait… What time are we going to the bath house Link?" I noticed how Ike seemed to brighten up at the idea of a bath house and for some reason he wanted to go there straight away. If I ask then it'd be rude but if I don't then my curiosity will get the better of me…

"We can go straight after I show you this room if you want! But we need to grab our bathing supplies from our rooms after."' I noticed his face lit up at the mention of going after this last stop and he seemed to walk faster for a reason we can all guess. I started off in a slow jog, taunting Ike to hurry up which he surely did.

"Hey Link! I thought we were walking not jogging!" I turned my head to look at him and smirked. I thought he wanted to get there faster so why not speed up?

"Well you seem so eager to get to the bath so I thought, why not speed things up?" I noticed a very faint tint of red was staining his cheeks and he suddenly raced ahead of me with his head looking at our destination.

* * *

**.Ike's POV.**

"Well you seem so eager to get to the bath so I thought, why not speed things up?" is what I heard him say. He's been paying attention to me? I could feel the blush appearing on my cheeks, my temperature was rising and my heart was beating a little bit faster. I rushed ahead of Link with my head held high, looking at the large white building that I'm guessing was the special training room.

"Ike! Stop there! I need to let you inside since it's locked for the holiday!" I stopped straight away and waited for Link to catch up, he continued to jog up to me as I stood there waiting for him. I noticed the way his hair softly bounced up and down with each step he took and the way his casual top was flashing his stomach with every time he bounced a bit in his step.

When Link finally arrived I saw that he had pulled out a card-key from his wallet which was a little brown bag hooked into his jeans. Strange how I didn't notice it… I continued to ponder on different things until I heard a small, '_beep'._

"Ok. Now then would you like to try it for yourself or do you want to watch?" I walked inside the room and compared to its bright exterior it was pitch black inside. There was a large door that led to another room which we could see. It was empty inside and it probably was the hologram room. In the area we were in there was a computer and it was surrounded by other various technological devices.

"Umm… Can I try it out for a while? I do want a little bit of training." Link moved me into the hologram room and handed me a training sword. It weighed nothing and it seemed to be very easy to move around. I stood in the centre of the room and waited for anything.

"Ok! I'll set this up for a little bit. It'll be on easy mode and you'll have five minute to defeat fifteen holograms of random fighters. They will appear in groups of three and when one is knocked out or thrown out of the ring, another will replace it. Each hologram is a light-weight so knock outs are much easier to do. You will be fighting in a look-alike of the stadium I showed you near the locker room. Any questions?" After Link's long explanation I quickly said what I first thought.

"Will I take any real damage and are there going to be any items thrown into the stadium like in the games I've seen?" Link looked down at the computer screen and was typing in some random things. I moved so I was leaning on the glass and waiting for Link's reply.

"There will be no damage taken, you may feel the hits but the feeling of pain is reduced so that it isn't too much. If I want, I can get objects to suddenly appear anywhere on the stadium at any given moment so do watch out because some are helpful." With a nod of my head I stood in the centre of the room and took a fighting stance. I looked over to Link and I noticed that his face was blank and serious, I gave him a wink and I noticed a small smile appear on his stern expression.

"Good luck Ike." And then Link was gone and when I looked around I saw nothing but the stadium from earlier. I raised the sword in the air and sliced it through, it did nothing so I'm guessing this is about to start. I heard Link chuckle before suddenly appearing behind me. He was in his battle clothes which he wasn't in earlier.

"L-Link!?" When I turned around I noticed Link had his sword in the air, about to strike so I bounced on my feet and darted back away from his body. He charged at me again and tried to jab me in the stomach, I just dodged it and somehow didn't feel a thing. All of a sudden a low buzz filled the air and Link's voice could be heard.

"Ike that's my hologram. He's programmed with basic attacks of mine. The next two are about to drop in ok? Oh! Don't go easy on me ok?" Another low buzz filled the air and all of a sudden Marth appeared next to Link and not too long after that Pikachu did too. Pikachu cast a lightning bolt and it almost hit me, while Marth charged at me with Link.

"Haah!" I quickly ran past Marth and Link and hit Pikachu with the hilt of the sword, sending him flying off the stage. I quickly dodged Marth's attack but Link had just hit me, I felt a small amount of the attack.

"Hurry up Ike, I want you to hit me and Marth! You have four minutes left! Then I'll show you how it's done!" I quickly dodged both swordsmen and it them both with the hilt like I did Pikachu. I quickly turned around and noticed Ness and Lucas were waiting for something. I suddenly was lifted off my feet and pulled into something dark. I was quickly spat out and I noticed that the pink blob from earlier today was standing there with my hair style!?

* * *

**.Link POV.**

Hmm…. He's doing well for his first time. I noticed that he knocked out Ness, Lucas and Kirby very quickly. I tapped on the Pictures of Fox, Zelda and Sheik* to put them in the stadium. Ike quickly reacted and knocked them all out. I checked the timer and he had 3 minutes left. He's knocked out nine fighters out of fifteen. This is an easy mode though so he should be able to do it.

I quickly tapped the pictures of Pit, Mario and Peach, they appeared straight away and I watched patiently as he struggled with reaching for Pit who was flying around. I laughed as Ike jumped up and down and finally managed to knock Pit out. The last three fighters I chose were Luigi, Meta Knight and also Yoshi. When Ike had finished, I checked his time, 50 seconds left.

I buzzed in so Ike could hear me, "Good job Ike. You had 50 seconds left and you knocked them out quickly! Just give me a second to get rid of the stadium and you can head out the door to watch me fight!" I watched the stadium dematerialize and signaled for Ike to come on through.

I quickly typed in the commands that I wanted,

* * *

**Fighting Stage: ****_Brige Of Eldin - Hyrule_**

**Level of Difficulty: ****_Medium-Hard_**

**Conditions to meet: ****_Defeat twenty-five easy, medium or heavy weight fighters in ten minutes._**

**Entry of name for taunting: ****_Link_**

**_When you enter the training we will simulate your sword then Link…_**

**_-Ranking-Top 10- _**

**_Will anyone be tapping in the fighters? _****Yes, ****_Name: _****Ike.**

**Good luck… … … ..**

* * *

Ike had been watching me type away and tilted his head when I motioned for him to sit in the chair I was in. He looked up at me and I pressed the enter button to get it onto the correct screen.

"Ok. So when I go inside, press the start button on the screen. When it finishes materialising press different fighters pictures to summon them for the battle. While I'm Fighting I want you to tap in the next three fighters. If you want or need to speak to me, press the red button and speak while holding it down." I pressed the red button and spoke into the Microphone, after being in the mansion for a year you get used to some of the new technology.

"Ok then. Why did the computer need my name by the way?" I looked at him and smiled softly before explaining things.

"It needs the name of the one you will be training with, usually I get the computer to randomise it but since your tapping it in, you've become my training partner! I can only tap in for you and you for me. I'm going to get ready so just give me a second. Oh! And next time we come by here we need to bring your spare sword!"

"Wait… That did everyone bring a spare sword!?" Ike looked shocked and I smiled before stepping inside the simulation room.

"You can bring your sword like I did for the computer to simulate it. Now then! Please press start!" Ike quickly smiled and then disappeared in the blink of an eye. I smiled when I saw the familiar scenery of Hyrule. I loved the sunset and I Stretched out my arm and opened my hand, waiting for my sword to materialise before me. "Ike! Press the picture of me and hold it for two seconds! When that's done press the picture of my sword!"

I heard the sound of the low buzz and listened to Ike panicking, "umm…Where is the picture…AH! FOUND IT!" I felt my sword in the palm of my hand and quickly closed my hand, grasping the master swords hilt and I sliced it through the air. Suddenly I heard the sounds of footsteps and I quickly did a back flip and landed behind all three fighters.

Hmm… Snake, Samus and Bowser. I did a horizontal slice and hit all three of them, they quickly vanished and were replaced by R.O.B, Mr Game & Watch and Captain Falco. I continued to avoid all attacks and hit all of the fighters. Rob stayed standing and Sonic and Donkey Kong quickly appeared. I kicked R.O.B off of the bridge and hit Sonic straight in the side, he ended up flying off of the bridge quickly. I then moved beside Donkey Kong and hit him in the back of the neck with the hilt.

Eight down, seventeen to go…

"Link, you have nine minutes left… your amazing!" I laughed before dodging Pit's arrow. Zero suit Samus and King Dedede were charging at me and I quickly hit them all in one hit.

There's eleven down…

I continued to fight off all of my opponents, cutting most down and knocking other's out. When I finally came down to my last set, it was Wario and Ganondorf… I jumped over Wario's stupid bike and sliced at his shoulder, causing him to fall off of the bike and roll off the side of the bridge. That's what I would call a stupid move.

"Look at who we have here! It's Linky boy! The 'hero' of Hyrule. Come on then! If you're so good why don't you knock me out already?" I turned my head and glared at the Ganondorf duplicate. He sure was programmed with an annoying Taunt… I charged at him with my sword held ready to hit him but he guarded against it, knocking me back a bit. The duplicate quickly punched the air, aiming for my head which I luckily had moved.

"Link! You have two minutes! Knock him out!" Ike's voice filled the air and I sighed to myself. Why did Ike pick Ganon last… That's really unlucky for me…

I sliced at him quickly and when he tried to punch me again, I rolled between his legs and bounced straight up, hitting him in the neck with the tip of my blade. I plunged it in deeper and watched as Ganondorf faded out in a spark of light. The stage quickly disappeared and I was back in the computer room, tired and feeling the aftershocks of the fear that the darkness and shadows gave me…

I saw Ike run inside and congratulate me but I felt a little bit dizzy after that first punch… I stood up and wobbled a bit before being held up by Ike.

**.Ike POV.**

I noticed Link was a little bit pale after just dodging that first punch which was covered in shadows and darkness. When Link wobbled I quickly dashed forward and held him to my body.

"Link are you ok?!" I couldn't control my breathing and my mind was going crazy. I noticed the colour was reappearing in his face and a breath of relief came out as a sigh from my lips.

"I'm fine… It's what Ganondorf does to me… He scares me with the amount of darkness he controls. I'm fine though! Should we head off to our rooms and grab our bathing supplies?" I looked at Link and tried to smile like before without feeling guilty. I thought that Ganondorf wasn't going to be so scary to Link. "Ike. Don't worry about it. I'm strong enough to get through it so you should be able to as well!"

"Ok. Shall we go then?" I saw Link walk outside of the dark room and smile as he bathed in the sunlight. I walked outside and soaked in the fresh sunlight, stretching my tired limbs and relaxing ever so slightly.

"Ok then! Let's go grab our stuff then." I walked next to link and listened to him chat away as if nothing had happened at all.

* * *

**.The Dreaded Steps.**

Link and I reached the steps where we heard the sound of something that should happen in private and at night. I walked ahead of Link and listened in closely, there was no sound of obscene noises so I waited on the steps for him to catch up.

"You seem eager to go Ike!" He was taking in a sing-song voice and he was smiling to himself as if something really good happened or is happening. "We'll just get our stuff and then head off." He continued to speak in that overly-happy tone and it seemed strange…

"Ok then. But first, can you please not talk like that. It's sort of creepy…" I watched as Link stopped in his tracks and laughed loudly. I watched in silence as he started to bend over, clutching his stomach to stop the pain. After finally calming down, Link looked at me and wiped away the few tears that we're in his eyes, still chuckling away.

"Pfft! I only do that when I'm catching people's attention because they're dozing off." I shot him a glare before turning around and folding my arms out in front of me. I was hoping to tease him a little which I'm sure was going to work. "Come on Ike, you can't be that mad!"

"Well I don't like being made fun of Link. I may just find a new tour guide and friend." It suddenly became quiet and when I turned my head I saw that Link was looking towards the ground, shaking violently. "L-Link?" I quickly jumped to his side and hugged him close to my body, repeatedly apologizing for my actions.

"Ike…" I suddenly felt that little ray of hope and then it all grew when I heard him laugh, "Got you! Don't ever say that though!" He continued to laugh and I then looked at him as if he were crazy and had lost even more of his mind. "Ok, ok! Let's get ready and get back into your fighting gear! If you don't then you can't get inside. It's one of the rules of the bath house.

"O-Okay then… I'll be right back…" I quickly ran into my room and sighed quietly to myself. What am I going to do? When I think I've hurt him I feel my heart break into millions of pieces and when a tear falls, they all get burned into bits of stardust that can easily be blown away by the wind..

* * *

I walked over to my dusty, old bag and pull out one of my many battle outfits. I slipped off my casual top and put on my blue top, securing it to my body with my brown leather belt. I placed my cape on the ground. Deciding that it wasn't a total part of my outfit for once. I grabbed my black bandanna and tied it tightly around my head, smiling as I felt comfortable in this outfit. I wasn't sure if I should bring Ragnell, my sword, but I decided otherwise and left him leaning against the wall proudly.

"Ike! You almost ready!?" I heard Link knocking on my door after what, five minutes!? I quickly shrugged off my jeans and pulled on my white battle pants and brown boots. As I stood up I opened my door and noticed that Link was bouncing up and down on the spot with various bathing supplies in his hands. He noticed I wasn't holding anything and huffed loudly before walking into my room and sitting down next to my bag.

"Just give me a minute Link. I thought I was excited but looks like someone named Link has out done me." I saw his place his objects on the white sofa and laughed when he went searching through my bag without a word being spoken. I plopped down on the other side of the bag and grabbed out a blue towel and I realized that I was going to buy the other various products when I go up to the big place known as, Smash City.

"Link can I borrow some of your stuff? I need to go shopping tomorrow and Marth was going to show me a place to go buy these things from my hometown." Link looked up and smiled at me.

"Ok then. We need to get Marth now either way and if we can, Pit! Pit and I are really good friends and he should be with Marth at the moment!" I ruffled Links hat, hoping to mess up his hair. He shot straight up and grabbed all of his supplies dashing out of my room and I heard him knocking on a door not too far away. I stood up with my towel in hand and sighed before stepping out of my room and locking the door with the key given to me.

"Marth! Pit!" I saw the door open and then I saw Link tackle two figures down to the ground. I'm guessing he hugged them both. I strolled forwards and picked Link up from the ground, looking at the brown haired boy with angle wings. Marth was sitting there rubbing his butt while the angel-kid shot up and hugged Link tightly. The two laughed and ignored Marth for the time being. I helped him up and tilted my head towards the pair that were in their own flower filled world.

"Oh Ike you haven't met Pit! He's one of the top ten fighters here and he's one of Link's closest friends. Pit! Treat Ike with respect will ya?" I watched as Link strolled over while dragging Pit away from their fantasy world. Pit looked at me and smiled before poking Link in the side.

"Is this the new guy that you're showing around? Marth told me about how he sent you on this mission of showing the new guy around and getting him to do a bit of training!" Okay, so it seems that Pit is as energetic as Link is and boy, he doesn't like to listen.

"Yeah, I'm the new guy and I have a name. It's Ike, use it. I did do some training for the record and seriously Marth you make it sound like I'm a lost cause." I watched as Pit slowly stepped forward and stuck his hand out with a toothy grin plastered on his face.

"I like this guy already! Welcome to our circle Ike! Now then, Link, Marth, I have a message for you which I'll tell you in the bath house! Let's go!" I watched Pit pull on Link's arm and drag him away.

"Marth! Take Ike with you! Pit's going crazy! I'll see you there and sorry Ike!" Link had yelled at us before he was out the doors and going in whatever direction that bath house is in. I continued to stare off in that direction until Marth coughed loudly and waited for my attention.

"Now then, Shall we go Ike? I also have things to discuss with you. It's about our, 'circle'." I just stared at Marth before following him out of the building. God he's scary sometimes!

"Um, Marth, if it's something I did wrong then I'm sorry." If it's an apology then this will do. I watched the ground, finding it extremely interesting for some reason until Marth stopped in front of me with a blank expression on his face.

"You did nothing wrong. This is just you're warning. If you hurt Link I will personally hurt you in ways that no one should, and then I'll let Pit have a turn and we'll keep on going. I know you can't hurt anyone because you fight for your friends and all. But I will see to it that all of my friends are safe. We are also waiting for our other friend to return…" I quickly clicked on to who this person is and without even thinking I said it.

"It's Roy, right?" I watched as Marth walked ahead, not wishing to continue the conversation anymore. "Oh, by the way, I will never hurt Link. He's a close friend that I could never hurt." After our little 'argument', we walked there towards the Bath house in silence. I realized that there were signs at some places telling you in which direction to go to get to different areas.

"Marth! Ike!" Marth and I looked up to see both Pit and Link standing outside of the wooden building waving their hands around like lunatics. I noticed that the building wasn't tall but it was large. Most likely because it's two separate baths. When we met up with the two boys, I saw Pit cling to Marth's arm and walk away and Link came up to my side and smiled at me before leading the way inside.

"So how was it walking with the prince?" I looked at Link and grinned before replying,

"It was okay because I got him to approve of me in a way." He turned his head and smiled at me, before walking into another locker room. Inside there weren't so many people so it would be easier to get changed into just a towel. Marth and Pit were standing next to each other at a Locker filled with their clothing, already in their towels.

"Hey Ike, your room key works as your locker key so look for your room number," I started to walk around, looking for the room number until I heard Link cough and point beside him, "Remember how we're neighbors? We'll it means we're neighbors everywhere." I noted how Link had taken off his green tunic and was wearing his white under top. He was tugging at the white long sleeved top and he finally got his arm out.

I quickly turned away from the temptation which I never knew existed and looked at the tall locker. It was my height and when I unlocked it, it had room for my outfit to be hung up. I slipped out of my battle outfit and kept my pants on until I secured my towel around my waist. I could feel the gaze of my three new friends on my back and I quickly jumped out of my pants and boxers, sighing as I felt slightly uncomfortable.

"Okay then! Shall we all head to our bath or a random one?" Pit spoke up from his spot behind Marth and his wings were neatly folded in to his back. Marth nodded his head and wrapped his arm around the angels' shoulder.

"Hey, hey Link…" I quietly beckoned for Link to come next to me and he did in his green towel. It sported a design of three triangles stacked on top of each other to make one whole triangle. It was on his sword and shield if I remember correctly. "Are Marth and Pit a thing?" Link looked at me and nodded his head.

"They've been together for a few months. When Pit joined I had just joined as well, we had become friends and we got into the top 10 ranking at the same time. I think I will continue this conversation in the bath with Pit and Marth. Shall we?" I nodded my head and walked side-by-side with Link, noticing that he was actually a very small boy with a six pack. His milky white skin was a beautiful colour and it seemed to look better when it was tinted with red.

* * *

"Link! Ike!" I noted that there was a door with the names, Link, Marth and Pit written on it. I also noted how some of the bathing rooms had names on it. Link opened the door in a gentlemanly manner and when I stepped inside I noticed a large bath tub was built in the ground, it was actually like a spa to bathe in.

"Calm down Pit I'm telling Ike about how we became friends and how you and Marth became an item." Pit sank down into the water and we could see how red his face was, even though all of the bubbles were rippling the water. When I had gotten into that bath, I actually melted into it. Link then came up next to me with his supplies in hand and he placed them on the side.

"Ok, so I was up to us being in the top 10…" Pit quickly shot upwards from lack of oxygen and when his breathing was in order he quickly interrupted and started to tell the story.

"Link was real strong and he easily made it in but I had my doubts… I somehow made it in as well though! Anyway, when we got into the top 10, Marthy here came to congratulate us and as you can tell by my behaviour, I quickly got him to become friends with us! Marth and I started to spend time alone with each other because Link had to help Zelda out for a while." Pit continued to ramble on and I noticed that Marth had started to whistle to himself and Link was ignoring him.

"Ok, ok Pit. That's enough of going overboard with explaining a simple friendship." Marth had finally gotten Pit to quieten down and he had moved so Pit was sitting in his lap. Link was giggling at the sight of his friend wanting to drown again and when I noted that the soup I was to borrow smelt like forest dew I smiled at the image of the lush greenery.

"So Ike. What did you bring with you to the mansion? I remember that we have to go shopping and Link and Pit are coming with us." Marth looked at me and smiled softly, trying to get me to speak.

"Well, I brought my weights, Ragnell my sword, spare clothing and my battle clothing." I watched as Pit, Link and Marth stared at me and then burst out in laughter.

"How is that enough for you!?" Marth started to slip into the water, dragging poor Pit with him. Link was chuckling and when he had stopped laughing, he just looked at me and apologised for his actions. I noticed that we were actually sitting side-by-side instead of a few gaps apart.

His blushing face was back and his eyes were hidden by his dirt blond hair. I ruffled his hair and made for the forest dew smelling soap. I grabbed the bottle and noticed that Link had written his name on the bottle in black capital letters. I opened the cap of the bottle and poured the contents into my palm, noticing the light green colour and the strong scent of the forest rain filling my nose.

"That smell is really relaxing to me…" I noticed that Link was slipping into the water as I was lathering the soap up on the smaller towel and I started to glide it along my skin. "It's my favourite scent…" When I only saw his hair beside me I quickly pulled him back up so he could start to breathe again. His face appeared calm and relaxed, almost like he was asleep.

"What smells like Linky!?" Pit spoke up from his drowning session with Marth and he was still breathing heavily, Marth was placed on the side of the bath, unconscious from being hit on the head and lack of oxygen. I laughed at the sight of a prince being beaten by his lover. "Ike! You smell like Linky! I'm going to call you Ikey! It's easier and plus you are all matching then!"

"Hey Pit, what's your nickname then?" I noticed the small blush as he mumbled something, his eyes being hidden by his damp brown hair which turned into an almost black shade.

"I'm known as Kid Icarus… So it's Ica or if you're Marth, Pipi…" I looked at him as if he was joking but when I saw the face he was pulling, I burst out into laughter. Link was next to Pit and was giving him some of his soap, smiling like usual. I thought that this moment was perfect. That is until the door slammed open.

"LINKY!" The man from earlier today named Snake came running in with his towel wrapped loosely around himself. He jumped into the air and gave us a sight none of us wanted to see.

* * *

**Author Time!**

**Oki so thanks Mar for leaving a Review! Make an account and we can chat sometime :3**

**Snake: This seems like fun…**

**Link: Hey Pit want to go for a walk?**

**Pit: Lets go! (They leave)**

**Ike: My eyes are burning after giving so many Point of views….**

**Marth: Oh well… Anyway, Please review for poor Lyco.**

**All: Merry Christmas! Or Happy Boxing day! Whichever it is!**

**Lyco and Ike: Thanks for reading!**


	3. Third Development

.Smashing Development.

Summary: Ike is the newest face in the Smash Bros. Mansion and he meets a new friend named Link. They become closer and when an old friend/rival reappears he seems to bring more trouble than necessary. Join Link and Ike as they face different problems caused by so many different people.

Pairings: Main: Ike x Link. Hints of Marth liking Link. _(I'll add in the others when I figure it out!)_

Warnings: There is going to be quite a bit of Yaoi-ness (Ok maybe a lot), a lot of fighting, drama and creepy/shady evil characters trying to ruin everything! Slight OOCness maybe and Roy! Yay!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Link: Where's Lyco gone?**

**Ike: And Roy and Snake…**

**Marth: Oh well… I'll do the disclaimer like I was supposed to last time! Lyco does n-**

**Lyco, Roy and Snake: Lycoris does not own us!**

**Lyco: Thanks you two! You will get special scenes in this chapter now! **

**Link/Ike/Marth/Pit: Nooooo!**

**Lyco: Oh and by the way, Pit, Marth, you guys get a cute scene :3**

**Marth and Pit: Oh never mind then~**

**This chapter is just a fun one, randomness and many strange things ahead! I introduce Roy in this story and Snake becomes a part of the group in his own way. Pit and Marth get a really cute scene too. (In my opinion it's cute.) This chapter will be short and easy because I just got better from a stomach bug thing and instead of vomiting I was dry-huffing. **

* * *

**Ike's POV.**

"Cover your eyes!" We all ducked for cover as Snake dived into our bath, flashing us as he flew into the bath.

"Now that's an entrance! Haha! Why are you all being so shy! We're all men! Maybe not Marth there but we all are!" Snake stood up proudly in the water, showing all of what he hides underneath clothing.

"Snake! Please cover up we all don't want to see what you have to hide!" Pit was yelling out with his face hidden behind his hands, we could see that the tips of his ears were tinted red obviously from embarrassment.

"I'm a proud man! You should be fine with it if you're a proud man too! Now where's Linky gone?" When Snake had finished his stupid sentence I finally realized that Link wasn't in the bath anymore and the door was wide open. Did he escape? Please tell me he's getting help.

"H-Hey, Snake right?" His head turned to me and he grinned a freaking wide grin. "Want to join us in our bath for a while? We're just telling stories to get to know each other better." I quickly looked at Pit and he had a towel in his hands, getting the sight of Snake's rear.

"Sure thing tiger! Now then move over so I can sit with you." I nodded my head, not at Snake but at Pit who was standing a little bit behind Snake, The towel in both of hands and spread out ready to place around the man. Pit lunged at Snake and securely wrapped it around the man's waist.

"Now I don't feel like a real man… Gosh Pit, this why you're a little boy still. Hey, Ike," I looked at the wacko in the bath and listened closely to his words, "You'd gladly join in with my towel-less bathing right?" I felt the blood drain from my face because at the moment Link had walked into the room with a look of shock on his face.

"Snake, you better leave this room right now before I decide to get the council involved with your harassment. You're lucky Marth isn't awake at the moment." Pit smiled at Link's appearance and change in demeanor. I sat there and decided to zone out and relax. Finally just relax and let the hot water soothe my body.

"Ngh… What the… S-Snake! Get out of this bath at once! This is sexual harassment!" Marth stood right up, standing in front of Pit which did no good since he had already seen what there was to show at the moment. I moved my arms so that they were both resting on the edge of the bath, my hands just touching the surface of the water.

"Fine then. I'll see you Linky, you too Tiger, Angel and Princess." Snake had ran out of the bathroom and managed to avoid the flying soap missiles that were launched at him. I closed my eyes again and felt the water rise.

"Sorry about him again…" I felt Link's arm brush against my hand and when I opened my eyes I noticed that he was focused on the water. I moved my hand and gently placed it on top of Link's damp, soft hair. He looked up at me confused and he seemed to brighten up a little to see that I was so relaxed.

"Remember this Link, I will always put up with Snake's crazy antics and you need to stop blaming yourself for it. It's better when you smile because it shows that you're happy and that makes me happy and smile." That's when the world brightened up again. He smiled again, causing my body temperature to rise and also my heart-rate. Why does he do this to me? Am I sick or is it what I thought I wouldn't experience in the mansion. Love? No, I just met him and we've just become great friends…

Why does life have to be so confusing sometimes...?

* * *

**.Pit's POV.**

I sat there in Marth's lap, watching Link and Ike connect. I'm sure that Marth didn't notice but when those two looked at each other, sparks would fly. This may be troublesome though because Link is just too innocent… Should I help or should I let them do their own thing…

"Pit, would you like to head out in a few minutes? I feel like those two need a bit of private time." I actually couldn't believe that Marth noticed this. Usually I would have to tell him because he's too stressed out or busy thinking about the upcoming tournaments and battles.

"Marth, you still need more rest. Remember that you are always busy and we can go to your room afterwards. I also noticed that they may need private time but can we just watch them for a while longer?" Marth nodded his head and kissed my cheek softly, placing his head on my shoulder to rest for a while.

"It's better when you smile because it shows that you're happy and that makes me happy and smile." That was what I heard from Ike. That's when I knew I could trust him with Link's feelings. I sat there and watched quietly again, waiting for Link to reply.

"Ike…" There was a long pause from Link, "I'll smile more then. I'll stop fretting over Snake being a creepy old man and I'll make sure to help get you into the top 10 so we can fight together and against each other as the last two fighters!" I smiled and laughed inwardly at the way Link pretty much just made Ike blush. The two continued to stare at each other and when Marth stood up with me in his arms, they slowly came back to reality.

"Well then, Pit and I are going to have our special little moment and you two are welcome to stay as long as you like. Just make sure it's not too late though." I sighed and smacked Marth's arm, he just ruined their little moment and it was adorable! I could see the flowers and butterflies surrounding them and Marth just made them wither and fly away!

"O-Okay! Pit we need to catch up tomorrow! Should we meet infront of Marth's room again and head to the pool?" I couldn't help but laugh at Link right then, his face was the same shade as Mario's hat.

"Sure thing but we aren't racing because you're too fast!" And with that, Marth and I left the room and neatly written on the door was the name Ike. So Link was busy writing his name on our door.

Welcome to the group Ike…

* * *

**.Marth POV.**

Now then, it's time for me to talk to Pit about us keeping the secret from everyone. Wish me luck brawlers! I carried the fully clothed Pit to my dorm room and locked the door when we stepped inside.

"Marth, you seriously need to rest." Pit and I are an item but we don't call each other by that outside of the dorm rooms.

"Shh, love, no one is here so can we please act like we usually do? For me?" I watched as Pit walked over to the plush Sofa and patted the spot next to him, signalling for me to sit there. I obliged and wrapped my arm gently around his small shoulders, he leaned into my side on the contact.

"L-Love, please do rest, I don't want you sick anytime soon because you know how much I worry over you and Link. M-Marth… Please do this for me?" I leaned against Pit and whispered into his ears.

"I love you…" I let my eyes fall close as sleep took over but lucky for me I heard Pit quietly whisper three words that I love but not as much as him.

"I love you…Marthy…" I felt his head atop of my own and we both fell asleep, silently and quietly. Even though we didn't get to talk about what I wanted to talk about, I feel that this was another perfect night.

* * *

**.Back with Link and Ike for a brief moment.**

"But hey, seriously, Snake can make a guy feel real insecure about his body man!" Ike was laughing away nonchalantly with Link, looks like their moment really was ruined. Anyway, Link was laughing away but suddenly he stopped laughing and looked at Ike, questioning his little statement with his eyes.

"I mean, the guy is muscular but not too muscular, he's pretty toned and he's freaking huge! I mean that was huge! And don't even ask how I know this because he was standing right in front of me! Naked!" Link sat there and burst out laughing as usual and I couldn't help but to join in as well.

* * *

**.Snake POV.**

That new guy was pretty cool. Now then, back into my cardboard box I go to stalk some people. Maybe Samus, without the big suit… Or I could get into Marth's room and listen in… Orr, I could listen in to Link and Ike… I like the last suggestion best.

I quietly crawled over to their bathroom door and listened in on their conversation. This'll be good ol' fun for me.

* * *

**.Unknown Location. (Normal POV)**

**"Are you here to stay Roy?"**

"_Of course Master Hand. I had to go and visit my hometown for a while… But I'm back for good this time sir."_

**"Ok then. Your room is still empty, go see Marth for the key like the first time you were here." With a click of his fingers, Master hand disappeared in a puff of smoke.**

"_I'm back everyone… For good…"_

* * *

**!Link and Ike time! (With Snake listening)**

"Hey Ike, should we get out now? We're going to shrivel up and turn into prunes soon." Link stood up, holding his hand out for his now melted friend to take. Ike's body had become sluggish from the relaxation session and it was hard for him to move around.

"Can you help me to the locker too? My legs feel like jelly now…" And with that the door was pushed open by link and they also heard the noise of something hitting the wall. Link had placed Ike against the wall and walked behind the door, noticing the cardboard box that had appeared in his dorm room many times. Right beside his bed or near the shower or even in his wardrobe.

"Snake what did I tell you again?" And with that said, the cardboard box scuttled away and Link was standing there with a proud and triumphant smirk on his face, he turned around and grinned brightly at his companion who was slowly falling down the wall he was placed on. Link hurriedly went to Ike's side and wrapped his arm around the taller man's back.

"I'm proud of what you just did there Link. Oh, and what you're doing for me right now." A small blush crept onto Link's small Hylian face and it stayed there until they reached their lockers where Ike sat on the bench, changing while sitting there. Link was standing behind his locker's door and when he had stepped out from his hiding spot he had noticed that Ike was just placing his top on.

Link noticed small scars over Ike's body and each one of them were on a different angle, some looked deeper than others. Ike had noticed the sad look on Link's face and when he realized that the hylian's gaze was on his back and arms, he let out a small sigh, realizing that he just caused Link to worry over something he didn't do.

"These are from countless battles I was in, each cut is a treasure to me because each fight I was in, I had won and led my crew to victory and safety. Sure we got injured but we gained another day of freedom and safety for the people we were fighting for. We gave them a future to look forward to. I'm proud of that, so Link, don't worry about these. I'm sure that everyone has their fair share of scars, inside and out."

"Oh, I'm sorry! And I know what it's like to fight for a future…. I have had to fight for one far too many times all because of Ganondorf…. It scares me to think that he could do it again, right now and I'll have to watch as you all try to fight him but only the wielders of the triforce can… If you all tried, he would kill you all and Zelda and I would only be able to sit there and watch…" Tears were flowing down Link's face as he spoke each word, "And I would watch," Link started to choke on his words, "Y-You fall to the ground in your own blood because I couldn't protect you at that moment!"

Link fell to the ground, his body shaking with each breath he took. Ike quickly stood up, his legs finally deciding to work instead of being jelly, and ran to Link's side, holding the young Hylian to his chest.

"Link… it's okay, I'm here… It must have been hard on you… But I will also ask for your protection and I will always protect you…" Link continued to cry silently and he was then carried out of the locker room by Ike. The two were in a comfortable silence of understanding and Ike hurried on to the dorm rooms, watching the signs and the pathway that led to the grand building.

"S-sorry…" Ike could still hear the young hylian even if the boy thought he was whispering. Ike gently nuzzled the blond haired male and when he felt his breathing even out, he knew he was asleep. The wind quietly rushed past the two figures, Ike's blue hair danced shortly in the wind and Link's hat was deciding to dance with the bandana that Ike always wore.

To someone walking randomly by, they would look like people in a hurry but to the two of them, they were taking their time so they could spend more time together, even though Link was asleep, he was dreaming about walking side by side back to the dorms with Ike.

* * *

**Author Note Times!**

**Ok so in the last chapter when they were in the Hologram room thingy, I said he chose Zelda and Sheik, the committee of the brawl society see them as two different fighters. Zelda is one fighter and Sheik is another.**

**In this chapter Roy just got his room back and Ike and Link got closer! Yay! Now then, the next maybe two chapters are going to be fun ones, after that, the battles start, tournaments begin and Teams are formed!**

**Link: I cried in this one….**

**Ike: It was pretty cute in my opinion.**

**Pit: okay, what!? I act like cupid!? Is it because I'm a freaking angel!?**

**Marth: Did Snake seriously call me Princess? Off with his head with my sword! I better fight him!**

**Snake: Haha, I am such a man! I'm going back to Link's closet now! (Crawls away)**

**Roy: I get what three lines!? That is not a scene I got cheated!**

**Lyco: That was a scene with Master hand. You should feel honoured! And Pit you're just too cute when you're being honest!**

**All except Ike and Link: Go make us look better!**

**Ike and Link: I enjoyed that! Thank you for reading our short but crazy antics!**

* * *

**Shout-out:**

FyeHalfmoon – Sorry you may want more brain bleach! At least I didn't go into full detail…. –shudders-


	4. Fourth Development

. .Smashing Development.

Summary: Ike is the newest face in the Smash Bros. Mansion and he meets a new friend named Link. They become closer and when an old friend/rival reappears he seems to bring more trouble than necessary. Join Link and Ike as they face different problems caused by so many different people.

Pairings: Main: Ike x Link. Hints of Marth liking Link. _(I'll add in the others when I figure it out!)_

Warnings: There is going to be quite a bit of Yaoi-ness (Ok maybe a lot), a lot of fighting, drama and creepy/shady evil characters trying to ruin everything! Slight OOCness maybe and Roy! Yay! I think I'll include Snake in this now…

**Disclaimer: Lyco: I think I should try to avoid writing about Snake…**

**Snake: Hey! You do not do that! I am an important part in this whole development!**

**Link: Get out of my closet…**

**Ike: Are we going swimming today?**

**Pit: Yay! Let's go Link! (Kidnaps Link)**

**Link: Not again!**

**Ike: Before I go and get my link back, Lycoris does not own us! Please enjoy and review if you have time! She only owns the lyrics she placed in this chapter…**

**Lyco: Spoiler! You ruined it Ike!**

* * *

**.Link's POV.**

I remembered the moment that Ike and I shared, I had actually broke down in front of a new friend who probably thinks I'm a weak kid that anyone can use… Why do I feel scared about our friendship breaking? Why do I feel that if he were to get badly hurt, I would chase after the one who did it and protect him for the rest of my life? What a great way to start a morning of a new day, realising that you love your new friend

There was a soft knock on my door, was it Pit or was it Ike? I slowly walked to the door and called out, "Who is it?" a light chuckle was all I could hear until my door was opened and I saw a flash of red hair before I saw the ceiling above me.

"LINK! ROY CAME BACK TO US!" Pit was screeching into my ears, and when he finally let go of me, I deeply inhaled the sweet, sweet thing known as oxygen.

"Hey, maybe you should let Link breathe next time instead of suffocating him. Are you okay?" I could recognise the low but not husky voice. "You alright Link?" And that's when I remembered Pit's words. Roy was back? Our best friend Roy? I looked up and smiled at the face that I used to see every afternoon.

"Roy?" I saw the same toothy grin from a year ago on his face and when he stretched his hand out for me, I grabbed it and hugged my once missing friend. "It is you! Where were you!?" I felt another pair of arms wrap themselves around me and when I felt like I couldn't breathe I knew that it was Pit.

"Welcome home!" Pit's overly-happy attitude was contagious sometimes because when he grins and laughs, you can't help but join in. We all let each other go, and I noticed that in front of my door was a small bag, filled with was I was guessing swimming gear. "Hey, Link! Are you ready to go swimming!?" I watched the petit angel walk over and pick up the small white bag, walking back over to me straight away.

"Well, we need to get Marth and Ike and if you can Roy, want to come with us to the swimming pool?" I waited for a nod of the head from our once missing friend, who sadly shook his head and headed out of my room. Did I hurt him? Oh, I hope I truly didn't…

"Hey! Where's your Swimming gear? We can grab Marth and Ike once we get you sorted!" I tried to speak but I was stopped when Pit ran to my wardrobe, searching for the swimming trunks that he continues to buy for me. He was throwing my green tunics around and when he finally got to what he wanted, he pulled out two swimming trunks, one that was the same shade as my tunic and one that was the same colour as my hair, a dirty blond. "If you wear the light brown one, it will bring out your eyes… If you wear the green one, it'll look like normal… Ok! Link, you're wearing the light brown one!"

"P-Pit! Can't we just wait!? I need to get ready, and if you didn't realise, I'm in my sleeping gear and my hair is all over the place!" I think Pit finally calmed down because when he looked me over, he snorted before nodding his head and sitting himself down on the white sofa.

"I'll wait for you here, just get into your outfit and we'll go. I'll quickly go and see if Marth and Ike are going to be ready soon, oh and Sheik will be there too, I walked past him and he said that he's going swimming. I mean he still scares us all and…." I decided to zone out at this point. Sheik and I are close friends, and he protects me like Zelda does.

I noticed the mess the Pit had made as well, He's going to clean this up soon and I'll forget about this mess. I grabbed my usual outfit and walked into the bathroom, placing the outfit on the sink and turning on the shower, waiting for it to warm.

I wonder if Ike will come…

* * *

**.Ike's POV.**

I woke up to the sound of a loud thud coming from the room next door, it wasn't link's room, it was the empty one beside mine. That was rather rude in my opinion, anyway wasn't today the day that Pit and Link we're going swimming and they invited Marth and myself? I'll find out later…

I got up and stretched out my tired limbs, and thinking about what happened yesterday. I can't believe what happened still… Was my heart beating fast at times? Did I feel a spark when we looked into each other's eyes or am I just thinking things over…?

I looked down and noticed that I was still in my regular outfit. Did I just fall asleep without getting changed last night? Well, it'll be easier to just change my outer clothing than it all… I stood up from the soft bed and quickly slid out of the blue top, replacing it with a cleaner one quickly and quietly. I continued to change until I heard my door knock, causing me to have a fright and fall on the ground, my new set of white pants were halfway up my legs and if whoever it was opened my door, they would have gotten a really bad site.

"Just a minute!" I called out from my spot on the ground, grabbing at my pants and pulling them up, standing up straight away and rushing to the door, hoping to see Link. Wait, hoping to see Link? What is happening to me? Is this really what I think it is? I opened the door slowly, seeing the familiar green hat and tunic and bright blue eyes. Link.

"Hey Ike, good morning. You ready to go to the swimming pool?" I looked around Link to see that the brunette angel Pit was speaking to me.

"Yeah I'm ready, but, I don't really have the proper swimming gear with me…" I noticed Link's face turn into a brighter one and Pit's seemed to follow suit. With a nod of their heads, Marth appeared holding up two swimming trunks, one which was a dark blue with thin lines of gold at the rims of it and the other was a lighter blue with the same gold rims.

"Now then, I'll be taking the light blue ones and you shall take the dark blue, do you understand me?" I nodded my head at the blunt message from Marth, who then chucked me the dark blue swim trunks.

"Thanks Marth, I'll just grab a towel and we can go?" Each of the three who were standing outside of my room nodded their heads and went back to chatting amongst themselves happily. As I walked toward the still packed bag, I could hear the sound of soft footsteps behind me. Was it Link?

"Do you need any help Ike?" The soft voice that I recognised as Link's spoke up from behind me, if I were to turn around at the moment Link would most likely by a few steps behind my body.

"Nah, it's okay, anyway I'm guessing that Pit woke you up?" I heard Link's chuckle as I started to search through the bag for a towel.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that he didn't wake you up. Sorry about Marth's bluntness too, he's sort of in a bad mood because he has another meeting with the committee later on today." I nodded my head and when I had grabbed a hold of the towel, I raised it above my head in triumph. "Pfft, What the…" Link broke out into uncontrollable laughter.

"H-Hey, what's so funny!?" I turned around and noticed that the green hat was swaying from side to side and Link's creamy white face was more entrancing than yesterday. Strange yet familiar feelings continue to overflow inside of me and when his bright blue eyes looked at me, I could feel them all want to burst out of my body.

"Y-You just looked so funny!" When Link had calmed down from his laughing spree, he looked up at me, his face flushed and his breathing was very heavy. "S-Shall we get going then because Pit and Marth have already left." Link was still trying to catch his breath but I was going to make this harder for him.

I grabbed a hold of his hand and ran out of my room, closing the door quickly and running down the hallway and stairs, managing to get outside but not knowing where to go next.

"H-hey! What was that for!?" With each word Link took, he had to pause straight away because of how out of breath he was. Now it was my turn to laugh at the poor guy. I know Link was waiting for me to finish because when I managed to open up my eyes, he was standing there with his hands on his hips, his towel and swimming gear tucked into his arm.

After a few minutes of laughter I finally calmed myself down and got my breathing under order. "Sorry, it's just that I thought it'd be good payback for laughing at my 'funny' pose!" With a low huff Link started to stare at me before he decided to start laughing again, and I couldn't help but grin at what I had just done. I always seem to make him laugh and he always seems to make me smile and be more carefree.

"Well, I'll lead the way to the swimming pool and we can have a race. I'll be gone for a short amount of time but I'll be back quickly, I need to speak to Sheik later on." I know that the face I was pulling caused Link to laugh because I tried to look like he kicked a puppy, but I failed miserably and decided to stick with the pouting face. "It'll only be for a minute max! Please don't pout like that…" In my mind I was jumping around and dancing like a crazy-fool but on the outside I just had a small grin on my face.

"I'll be patient then, but I may pout like that again sometime…" I placed my hands behind my head and started to walk slowly ahead of the smaller hylian, whistling away and hoping he'd lead before I get lost.

"Fine, Fine, We're not too far away from the pool so I guess we can take our time talking. So Ike, why do you and Marth have blue hair? Is it like some sort of natural thing that people have over where you came from?" When I looked at Link's face, I swear I understood the reason why Snake stalks him all the time. He was looking up at me, his eyes slightly hidden by his long eyelashes and a few stray strands of hair, his cheeks were slightly tinted with that lovely shade of red and his lips were slightly parted, almost as if he was asking for a kiss…

"GAH!" I unintentionally screamed out my thoughts, starling Link and his face finally started to appear like normal…Wait, it hasn't changed! Each time I looked at the young Hylian, I continued to see the same thing, his cute little pink lips that are always slightly open, his bright blue eyes being hidden by his long eyelashes, the small but adorable tint of red in his cheeks, the way his hair would flow with the wind and give me a better look at his creamy skin… But what I noticed was that he was looking at me waiting for an explanation.

"Ike? Are you okay?" I watched as a small amount of concern started to show through his bright eyes. I can't help but feel guilty now, all because of me thinking about how cute he looked… It's as if I like him… But not friendly-like, Love-like is the type I'm thinking….

"Y-Yeah! I just almost fell over… Anyway what was your question again? Sorry, I was busy thinking about the fights…Yeah! The fights!" I tried to laugh nonchalantly but it came out sort of awkwardly, sort of like calling an apple a pear in front of ten year olds*****. I watched as Link's face continued to change expressions until he settled on his happy one that made the sun seem dull, and the stars so dim.

"I said, we're not too far away from the pool so I guess we can take our time talking. And also, why do you and Marth have blue hair? Is it like some sort of natural thing that people have over where you came from?" I sort of felt a small grin stretch across my face at the naivety this boy was spouting. It was cute and the innocence in his voice when he spoke about things was just so tempting…

No! I will not fall into temptations and desire! I can control myself and I will make sure no harm is done to this relationship we have built! I can and will do this for my sake and mostly Link's… Even if I'm not sure if this is love or just lust… Why is life so confusing for me and why does fate have to make my life so complicated all the time…

"Well, quite a few people have blue hair, green hair and even red hair, but the others are brunette's, blonds just regular hair colours. I can't wait for the swimming though! I like relaxing whenever I can but I like animals best…" I just realised that I let one of my secrets out. People don't expect me to like animals because I don't 'go near' them that often… Only because I get embarrassing…

"Well, want to know something funny, I sort of turned into a wolf in my last journey! I think I could transform back into the wolf-form if I tried…" When we turned around the corner, we were walking along the path to the bath-house. "Okay, we're just around the corner!" So Link can become a wolf… That'll be so cute to see! He'll be all fluffy and he'll run around barking and, oh god… I seriously need to avoid that situation…

"I'd like to see that! It'd be fun to take care of you when you're a wolf!" I noticed that Link's ears were twitching softly, and the very tips of the pointed objects were a very light pink. I unintentionally moved my face closer and inspected the strange objects carefully and thoroughly. When I figured out nothing I let out a sigh which cause the pointed ears to perk up in a way.

"I-Ike!" Link's face was still staring ahead, knowing that if he turned his head, our lips would meet and it'd become awkward for the two of us but I mean, isn't this awkward enough. I let my curiosity get the better of me and placed my thumb behind the soft object, sending a shiver down Link's spine which was very visible. "I-Ike? W-what are yo-?" I placed my index finger on the front of his ear and started to rub his ears like I do to a friendly and playful dog.

What I wasn't expecting to hear was a breathy moan and a content sigh escape from the light pink lips. I felt the lust try to escape the cage in my mind but I decided that it wasn't going to break free and stopped my actions, only to see a very flushed Link and a very embarrassed set of friends in front of us.

"L-Lucas! Ness!" I looked at the two children who Link introduced at the cafeteria on my first day, and I'm sure I felt myself die when they both walked backwards, bumping into a woman with blond-hair tied up into a high ponytail wearing a blue outfit that hugged her body rather tightly. "S-Samus! A-are you guys going swimming?" I heard Link try to laugh this off but the way the woman looked at him set me off a little.

"Link, why are you stuttering? Lucas, Ness, what did you do! Oh, hello Ike, remember me the lady in the giant armour?' I looked at the curvy lady and sort of mentally slapped myself for thinking that Samus was a male for a while. Lucas and Ness looked at each other and nodded their heads at something before one of them yelled out three words.

"P.K THUNDER!" A large flash of electricity hit the ground near us all and Samus, Link and myself jumped back, a natural response to any attack. "S-Sorry, we just wanted to test your reflexes everyone!' The two children spoke up at the same time, Lucas starting to crawl up onto Link's back. "But, yeah we just went swimming but we want to go back!" I noticed that the little blond started to whisper into Link's ear and I watched as the colour drained from the hylian's face.

"Samus, I'll take Lucas! Can you keep Ness for a while? Come on Lucas, Ike, Let's hurry inside before a lot of people end up hurt!" I flinched at first, confused by Link's actions but quickly said my farewells and started to run off after the two figures.

* * *

**.Link's POV.**

If what Lucas told me was true then that means that people are going to get injured by Sheik! I recalled the words that Lucas had told me, "Ganondorf seems to have walked up to Sheik and started talking to him and then his Stalker/Sidekick Wario came up behind him and started to accuse Sheik of many things!" I've watched Sheik over the years and the number one rule is that you don't mess with him, Zelda or me.

"Link! What's happening!?" I stopped in front of the large blue building, ignoring the introduction of the building and leaving Lucas on the ground for a moment, telling him to get changed and stay with Ike until I come back. "Hey! Link!" I heard Ike call out to me and I just continued on my path to get to Sheik, worried for everyone's safety.

I moved past the locker room, not caring about being in full clothing and noticed Ganondorf's dark skin with red tattoos all over it. I tried to hide the disgust on my face after remembering the terrible things he had done to people in the past. "SHEIK!" I saw that Sheik was littered in bruises and he had a small cut under his left eye. When I had screamed out the name of one of my closest friends, my enemy had turned around and he had a wicked grin on his face.

"Why, hello there Link. Are you here to have fun with your friends?" That disgusting low voice and annoying smirk made me shudder. "Or are you here for me?" Sheik had looked at me shaking his head and trying to get me to walk away.

"I'm here for Sheik now let him go Ganondorf or else I will make you." I heard the nasally chuckle of the chubby shadow of Ganondorf, Wario. "Wario would you please get your large butt away when all you're doing is stalking Ganon and trying to kiss his ass…" I looked at the ground and felt my anger rising when both of them started to laugh.

"Link, we need to leave now!" I heard Sheik speak up, his voice low from being injured just before and then I saw Ganondorf stumble backwards and a puff of white smoke appeared in the spot Sheik was once in. I felt Sheik grab my hand and before I knew it, I was being rushed away and being forced to sit in the changing room.

"Link! I've told you Ganondorf is interested in you! Not Zelda! He's only using Zelda and me to get to you! Next time something like this happens get Marth or any council member!" I sat there listening to Sheik yelling at me, but my attention changed to the familiar spiky blue hair that was peeking from above one of the lockers.

Oh no…

* * *

**.Ike's POV.**

"Link! I've told you Ganondorf is interested in you!" I was standing in the locker room, helping Lucas place his small arm floats on and I had heard those words escape from a deep voice. Wait, that guy that link's afraid of _wants _him? I felt my face go white as the temperature of my body seemed to drop quickly.

"Sheik, please don't… You know I have a responsibility to protect you both from Ganon so can we please stop talking about this…" I sat down on one of the benches inside this strange room and held my head in my hands. Link was hurt and I can't do anything about it.

"Fine, but if I see Ganon smirking at you like that again, I will have to deal with him myself." I felt Lucas tugging on the trunks and he had a small yet child-like smile that said everything's going to be alright. "And Link, remember that if we fall in love with brawlers, Ganon will hurt them…" With those words that Sheik had said, I felt my heart break. So Link can't love? Even if it would help him become stronger?

"And if I do fall in love? What will you do? You know you can't harm brawlers outside of official battles and when you do, you will be kicked out since you've done that so many times before! If you leave, so does Zelda which means Ganon will follow and take over Hyrule! Making all of my nightmares become reality!" I was shocked at this and I noticed other brawlers were actually in the changing room too, including Pit and Marth who ignored the situation with their heads hung low and a dark look on their faces.

I couldn't hold in my anger and stood up, grabbing the attention of Sheik and Link and the two of them stared at me. I could feel Lucas clinging to my leg, shaking his head as if to tell me to stop but I just walked out door and placed him with Pit before storming back in. Noticing that Sheik had disappeared I walked up to the down-cast Link and crouched down before him, moving his head so that his gaze was on me.

"Link, you have the right to find love and I know that the person you choose to love will protect themselves and you for all eternity. Don't let Sheik's words cause you any sad feelings because he is just trying to protect you but he's hurting you without meaning to in the process." I knew that sentimental feelings at the moment would make Link feel worse so I spoke the truth from the bottom of my heart and told his those sweet, simple words.

"Ike, Thank you…" I felt his slender arms wrap around my neck as he placed his head on my shoulder, shaking slightly as he held in his tears. "I-I think I may have found that person but I can't be sure because I've really only been around girls most of my life and only felt that they were sisters to me…" The gears in my head were turning and I caught on to what Link was saying. "Every one of the female brawlers are like sisters to me…"

He likes a male fighter like I do… Luckily for me though the one I like is currently hugging me and sitting in front of me right now. I had finally come into terms with my emotions and learnt that it wasn't lust or temptations, it was pure love…

A sweet thing that will last until my dying breath…

* * *

**.Roy's POV.**

I felt the yearning for the soft rain to fall soon because I'd quickly go outside when it appears for me. The greatest thing about the rain is that it washes everything away, hiding the tears that you don't want to shed and letting them fall down.

Why did they replace me with someone named Ike? If I returned by their side would everything be the same with me by Link's side all the time as he speaks to me and talks about Hyrule…

I'm sure everyone yearns for the rain at the moment…

* * *

**.Link's POV.**

Pit, Marth and myself were laughing as we watched Ike flail about with little Lucas on his shoulders, yelling at the top of his lungs about how he's a giant and how he's going to take down evil Ike. It was a sight that warmed my somewhat scarred heart and I couldn't help but feel that way whenever I was near Ike. It wasn't my fault for Liking him, it was my hearts!

"Go Giant Lucas! Take down the evil Ike!" We all chanted and laughed as Lucas started to pull on Ike's ear, making them both fall into the water with a loud splash. "Yay! The evil Ike was defeated! Thanks Giant Lucas!" I watched as Lucas swam up to me, hugging me before pushing me into the water getting my somewhat dry hair soaked through again.

"Link is my prize for defeating the evil Ike!" I couldn't hold back the blush that spread across my face as Lucas spoke, his blond hair sticking to his face and his small chubby cheeks puffing out. "Link, where's my prize for saving you!" I noticed Pit look at me with an evil grin on his face as he puckered out his lips and started to make disgustingly, over-exaggerated kissing noises.

"Hey Marth, I think Pit wants you already." I spoke up and I noticed that the evil smirk was gone and replaced by a look of dread and an extremely pale face. I could suddenly hear Ike laughing and I watched in amusement as Marth quickly pounced on Pit, making sure that the poor angel couldn't breathe.

I had forgotten about Lucas and he quickly brought my attention back by grabbing my face in both of his small hands and giving me a kiss on the lips. My face went pale at the thought of my first kiss being with a ten year old child.

"I got my prize!" I sat there with my hands covering my mouth as I noticed Ike had stopped laughing and he was looking at me shocked. "I got Link's first kiss as my prize!" I quickly scrambled over to Lucas who was standing right by Ike's well-toned body and covered his mouth with my hand before turning bright red.

"Well aren't you lucky Lucas. So if I won then I would have gotten Link's first kiss as the prize?" I couldn't hold back that accursed blush as the thought of Ike kissing me softly in front of everyone flooded my mind. I heard Lucas hum in thought and then I heard his dreaded 'Ah-hah!' Not another one of his bright ideas…

"Why don't you get a kiss on the cheek for trying then?!" That's when I felt my heart jump out of chest and run away like the coward it was. M-me kiss Ike!? Oh goddess what did I do to deserve this!? "Link, Link, Ike needs his prize!" With my face flushed I closed my eyes to help myself steady my breathing.

"Umm, Lucas, do you think I can talk to Link first?" I opened my eyes to see Lucas nodding his chubby little head and starting to paddle over to Pit and Marth. "Link, are you okay with me kissing you on the cheek so Lucas will stop hassling us about this?" I could see the small tint of red on Ike's cheeks, staining his partially tanned face.

"N-no… It's just, a child took my first kiss in front of you all…" I couldn't help but look towards the water, noticing that my trunks were slightly lower than usual, showing a bit of my hips. I grabbed at the Zora's scale and started to turn it in my hands, still looking at the blue water that was rippling around us. "But I think that Lucas has to watch…"

"Lucas! Get over here!" I looked up to see Ike's piercing gaze on me, his smile never wavering and the small tint of red on his cheeks never leaving them. I could hear Lucas paddle over towards the two of us, a grin on his childish face and his hair sloppily put to one-side. "I'm getting my prize okay?"

"Yay! Go evil Ike!" I looked towards the water again, my face completely flushed and my body temperature rising again.

"Link… It'll be quick okay?" I felt the soothing calloused hand against my cheek, instantly feeling my body temperature go back to normal as I relaxed into the cool object. I then felt the hand turn my head and move it to face Lucas, revealing my cheek to the face of the blue-haired man before me. I felt my heart stop at the moment I felt Ike's warm breath against my cheek, before he quickly replaced it with his soft lips. When his lips left my cheek, we both stared into each other's eyes, falling into our own world where we were the only people there.

"MARTH LOOK! GO IKE!" Ike and I snapped out of the reverie and turned our heads to look at Pit with a bright red staining our faces, noticing the smug grin that Marth and Pit were giving the both of us. "Did we ruin the moment Marth?" I slowly sank myself into the water, burying my face into my hands as I tried to drown myself of embarrassment.

"Well Pit, looks like you're responsible for Link's death if he continues to try to drown…" I felt two hands secure themselves around my waist and I was quickly lifted up from my newest friend, the water. When I lifted my head out from my hands I saw the face of the man who just kissed my cheek and I blushed again, burying my head back into my soft hands.

"I'm going to take him to the locker room because I think he's tired… See you guys later." I felt my body position change and I'm guessing I was being carried bridal-style. I buried my head into the very broad shoulder besides me and waved good-bye to my two friends who were snickering away.

"Link, Look at me…" I moved my head up and looked up at the blue-haired friend in front of me and I felt my heart stop.

* * *

**.Ike's POV.**

"Link, Look at me…" I quietly spoke those words as I walked through the empty locker room, carefully sitting down on a bench and thinking about the small kiss we just shared I watched as Link's small face slowly moved from my shoulder and turned to look at me, his bright blue eyes gaining size and the familiar pink colour returning to his face.

"Ike… C-can you go and get my bag…" I watched as Link handed me his room key on its necklace and he placed it on my index finger which was around his soft legs. "My locker is just a few down from here on the right." I gently placed Link on the bench and stood up, looking for his room number on one of the many lockers.

When I reached the locker, I opened it up and grabbed the green towel that was neatly folded up before grabbing the large brown bag.

"I got it Link." He looked up from his small ball and smiled at the sight of his bag, slightly making my heart warm at the sight. He signalled for me to sit down next to his curled up body and when I got to the bench he pat the spot next to him, most likely wanting the bag at that spot. "I got your towel too because I'm guessing that you're getting cold."

"Thanks Ike. I'm just going to play some music to calm down a little." I draped the green towel around his small body and watched as Link started to pull on it so that the towel covered him up more. I sat down and placed the brown satchel in the middle of our warm bodies, watching as the small white hand went and grabbed the zipper, carefully sliding it to the end and then reaching inside and grabbing a strange blue object.

"Hey Link, what's that thing you're holding?" I noticed the small smile appear again and the short, quiet chuckle that could be heard if you listened very closely. His bright blue eyes looked into my own and I could feel the butterflies flying around inside of my stomach.

"It's the ocarina of time and I used it on one of my first journeys… It makes me feel calm when I play it… In Hyrule, it can change things like call upon a storm and change it from day to night, it can transport me to different places and also it lets me talk to one of my best friends." I nodded my head at the magical blue instrument and smiled when Link brought it to his lips, opening them up to tell me the name of the song. "I'm going to play Zelda's lullaby. It helped me quite a bit in my journey."

I closed my eyes and let the sounds of each note pass by me. I can see why this music calms him down…

* * *

**.Link's POV.**

I quietly played the notes to Zelda's lullaby, the song that I had learnt from her and the one that opened up many paths for me. I remembered the time I sat down with Zelda when we were children in the royal garden after sneaking past her security again.

* * *

**_.Flash-back in Normal POV._**

_"Hey Link, can you play the lullaby I taught you, I found a note from my mother that had lyrics written on it. I want to try to sing them to the tune that you play, I haven't told father about the note though." A young Zelda was sitting on the steps next to a young link, her pink hat fluttering in the wind and her smile never leaving her graceful face while Link's signature green hat was dancing with the breeze and his childish smile never left his face either._

_"Sure thing, I need to go back to kokiri forest later though, Saria is going to become as fierce as a Deku baba when she sees me back so late!" Link exclaimed before pulling the ocarina of time out from his pocket. Zelda watched as Link placed the blue ocarina in front of his lips before he started to let the wind carry the notes, he played the introduction of the song and then started to play the rest of the song._

_"Close your eyes, _

_And dream softly,_

_Your hero will appear,_

_Do not let,_

_All the evil win,_

_Help the hero win,_

_He will be clad in green,_

_Travel in time for thee,_

_Shine the new light on the dark,_

_Now close your eyes,_

_And dream softly,_

_Know your safe now…_

_Hyrule is bright now,_

_Evil is gone now,_

_I am with you forever…"_

_Zelda started to hum the rest of the tune before closing her eyes and grabbing the piece of paper which was hidden in her dress. A small tear trickled down her face and Link noticed before hugging the royal princess and patting her back, comforting the young girl and smiling when he felt her hug him back._

_"Zelda, I'm just going to talk to Saria and see if I can stay longer. I'm sure she'll say yes! It's only the afternoon and if anything I can change it to day again." Zelda chuckled at the naivety of her closest friend and smiled as he started to flinch from the yelling. "Okay Saria! I know, I know, I got what you needed, so can I stay for a while longer? Please!"_

_"Link it's fine, I'll see you tomorrow, don't get caught on your way out now! I'm not breaking you out again." Link smiled and waved his hand as he fled from the garden, leaving Zelda to read the rest of the note. "Oh Zelda, the song will be finished when you right the rest of your story, I love you with all of my heart and I'm glad you found your hero… Love, Mother…" Zelda cried as she clutched the paper to her chest and let out all of her emotions. "I did mother, I did…"_

* * *

**.Ike's POV.**

Link had unintentionally stopped playing and he had quietly started to sing lyrics to the relaxing and alluring song. A few stray tears fell down his soft face and he started to play the Ocarina again, ignoring the tears which I started to wipe away. When the song finished he looked straight at me and wrapped his arms around my neck, suddenly pulling me closer into a hug.

"It's okay Link, the song was beautiful and it sounded amazing." I started to pat Link's damp hair and started to comfort him with words and actions which normally wouldn't escape my lips so easily. When Link had let go of my neck he looked me in the eyes and smiled the genuine smile again, showing his pearly white teeth which were shining away.

"Thanks Ike, Shall we get changed because tomorrow I want to train you and to introduce you to someone!" I smirked back at the hylian before me and ruffled his hair, managing to dry it a little and make it stick out all over the place.

"Sure thing, but you have to show me your wolf-form too, you can show me it in that secret spot of yours." That always familiar tint of red appeared again and his ears were twitching slowly, obviously meaning he was happy with the idea. I walked off to my locker which was beside Link's and started to change back into my battle clothing, noticing it was already sunset outside from the colour of the sky.

"Let's be quick because it's almost night-time and I'm hungry for the cafeteria's dinner! I hope you at least ate your own breakfast today though…" I heard my stomach grumble at the mention of food and I laughed it off until the rumbling got louder from rejection of food. "Obviously you didn't eat breakfast, if you ever need me to make breakfast just knock on my door at any time after eight. I'm out of my room at six and whenever there's a note on the door."

"Okay then, if I get free breakfast some days then that'll be great and I'll remember that, it'll be handy for me and for you." We both started to chuckle away and continued to chat about useless things, like favourite colours and things that you would ask someone to get to know them better.

I think I can tell Link my feelings soon… I just need to see his reaction towards things I do…

* * *

**.Normal POV.**

The two best friends walked out of the locker room, completely unaware of the set of red eyes that were watching them the whole time. Ganondorf had stood far enough to hear the two but not see the two, he could tell that Link and Ike both had feelings for each other but he knew that they would not tell the other until a little while longer so he can be patient until that day because his plan is already prepared for the two of them, and even Sheik and Zelda…

**Author Comments: Oh gosh, I am so sorry about the long wait! I've been in the hospital for a check-up on my knees and ankles and I also went to the beach where I couldn't take any sort of electronic object! I didn't even get my phone… Anyway, I've also started Not So Fragile which is a Kingdom Hearts Akuroku Fan-fiction, it has gangs and is set in High-school! (I know everyone does it…And, Sora is not Roxas' twin! You'll have to read the first chapter when I post it to find out!)**

**That * is because it is the worst thing to ever do on work experience! The teacher yelled at me for embarrasing her decision and for putting the kids off task... (Be right back, crying in a corner.)**

**Ike: You're just promoting your new story when you're only up to chapter four of this one….**

**Everyone: Ooooh! You just are in a bad mood today aren't you!**

**Lyco: Oh and thank you for the wonderful reviews! Sorry about you needing more brain bleach but I mean Snake can't help but to jump into Link's closet and also to jump into baths, flashing everyone there! **

**Snake: Ooh, FyeHalfmoon, I like to be a true man and I mean, if you are afraid to show of your body then you will be afraid to fight! **

**Lyco: Sorry, sorry! Anyway AWWW! Thanks Andycat101, if only you weren't a guest! That was so nice of you to say that! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	5. Fifth Development

. .Smashing Development.

Summary: Ike is the newest face in the Smash Bros. Mansion and he meets a new friend named Link. They become closer and when an old friend/rival reappears he seems to bring more trouble than necessary. Join Link and Ike as they face different problems caused by so many different people.

Pairings: Main: Ike x Link. Pit x Marth. Hints of Marth liking Link (In the past.) Roy liking Link, Roy liking Marth… _(I'll add in the others when I figure it out!)_

Warnings for this chapter: Violence, Oh no, Swearing! Fluff that could kill you and yeah! Away I go~

**Oki so I'm just going to reply to the reviews with the help of the characters and myself! And also, I'm late with another chapter! I'm sorry to those who have actually been waiting, I'm writing Not So Fragile and writing 5 chapters of it and then posting them weekly along with this! **

**Ganon: Oh Rosebud1991, If you all knew then that wouldn't make me evil! But let me just say this, you'll find out in this chapter…**

**Lyco: Oh Freya the Mistwolf, even I can't wait with what happens next! **

**Ike: do you know what else is fluffy? Link! His hair is so soft! We all appreciate your reviews Andycat101, Lyco here hopes you get a Fan-Fiction account so she can talk with you…**

**Disclaimer:** -sigh- I do not own the characters… I only own the story and fluff that I spread… Now then, excuse me while I stalk the new Super Smash bros. Character list! Freaking Rosalina, I want Girahim in there too!

Link: Eww! His tongue is so creepy though!

Lyco: But he is the demon king of Fabulousness! I mean he is so cool and if you think about it, his heart is filled with rainbows! (Desu moment…)

* * *

**.Fifth Development.**

* * *

**.Ike's POV.**

I quietly woke up to the alarm clock known as my stomach, knowing very well that I needed something that tasted decent, unlike yesterday's dinner, two pieces of toast, only if you include the mouldy piece I received, a fried egg that was green and some small pieces of ham which were the only good part of the meal. I groaned quietly as I sat up from the soft comfort that was surrounding my tired body and quickly stood up, ignoring the pain in my left ankle.

"Maybe I should hassle Link to make me breakfast?" I walked towards the plush sofa which was still the spot where my belongings are. As I searched through the large bag I pulled out a dark blue tank-top that was my make-shift training gear. I could feel the heat from outside seep in through the partially opened window and it was enough to make me sweat. "Un, I hope Link is joking about training in this weather…" I took off the night shirt that was crumpled up and sighed at how it felt cooler than before, only by a small amount though. I looked at the small scar covering my chest and traced it lightly with my fingertip, a soft sigh escaped my lips and I removed the fingertip from the scar.

I looked at the tank-top and groaned as I placed it on, realising that this will bring some heat back, I looked towards the ground and noticed that instead of wearing shorts, I decided to wear track-pants to bed, the source of most of the heat. I shimmied them off and stepped out of the leg warmers, picking them up as soon as both of my feet were out and safely secured to the ground. I pulled off the black briefs quickly and replaced them with a new pair that were a soft blue colour which turned into a dark blue at the bottom.

"Ugh, pants now…" I quietly mumbled and looked into the bag, pulling out a pair of black cargo shorts and sighing at the feeling. I made my way to the windows, opening the white curtains and looking outside to see the whole mansion, the forest, training ground and if I looked to my right I could just make out the bath house. The sudden light hurt my eyes but I shrugged it off and made my way to the small bathroom, finding my toothbrush and comb and continuing with the daily necessities.

"Ike, are you awake?" I heard a soft voice and a knock behind my door and smiled to myself at the recognition of the voice. Link had arrived just as I finished preparing. "I want you to meet someone!" I made my way to the door, avoiding the remains of previous outfits on the floor. When I made my way to the door I heard a low chuckle and Link's familiar 'giggle'.

"Morning Link, Link's friend who seems familiar…" I looked at the dirty-blond noticing he was in a green tank top and a pair of white shorts, a summer version of his battle outfit in a way and a tall red-haired male sporting a red and black tee and a pair or black cargo shorts, each wearing sneakers like myself. Something about the red-head made him seem familiar to me, almost as if I've heard about him or seen him…

"Morning! Ike, meet Roy, he's the brawler that disappeared, remember I told you about him?" I noticed Roy's arm snake around Link's shoulders and I swear I felt my veins pop. "He's next door to you and he'll be joining in for the first part of your training! After that he has to go see Master Hand again for some reason." I nodded my head and noticed a small smirk on the red-heads face, it made him look like a weasel-no-a ferret and I wanted to punch him, right there…

"Nice to meet you Ike. I'm Roy, friend of Link, Marth and Pit, I do hope I can include you in the list." He stuck his weasel-like hand out at me and smiled one of those, 'I really don't like you but I'm doing this to impress this person,' type. I took that hand in my own and grimaced at how tight his grip was. "Well then, formalities over, let's get to training!" I quickly grabbed my wrist and rubbed the pain away from the death grip I just experienced.

"Ike? Are you alright?" I looked at the hylian and smiled softly before telling him my need for his food which he chuckled to. "Well we'll step inside my room for a second to grab you some food I already made. Don't touch any of the drinks in my fridge though, they're potions from Hyrule." Link's bright attitude made each day worth smiling for… He was gentle, funny, caring and cute but what makes things better is that he is strong emotionally and physically.

We booth quietly walked into Link's tidy room and I made myself comfortable in his kitchen, hoping that I could watch the whimsical kitchen things that Link does and wow, did that just make me sound like a rainbow filled princess in la-de-da fairy land… **(A/N: Like Girahimn! Haaa… I just had too…) **I inwardly groaned at the choice of words I had used and felt all of my dignity crumble into pieces.

"Are you fine with a sandwich for now or do you want some soup or milk?" I quietly thought to myself as I looked around the room, there were framed bits of grass, one that looked like an eagle and one that looked like a horse-shoe, pictures of Link and some kids, many different pictures.

"Um, I'll have that sandwich and a bit of milk 'for now_' _and I'll invade your house for dinner." I placed both of my hands behind my head and started to whistle casually, hoping I got an approval to being over for dinner. I watched as Link bent over, giving me a nice view and also grabbing me my order. I felt my face flush at the sight of Link's behind swaying side-to-side at the tune he was humming as he searched for something.

"Found it!" Link's head and arms popped out from the fridge and he did this pose with a bottle of milk and a sandwich in one hand which was raised high above his head and his free hand was on his hip in triumph. I thought back to the moment when Link laughed at my pose but I couldn't help but think that this was funnier than mine, so I burst out into a silent chuckle which I managed to control when Link turned and looked me straight in the face. "Here you go, hope you like it and save some milk for me later, I'm going to get thirsty."

"If I don't die of dehydration first then sure I'll give you a lick of milk." I watched as Link's face dropped and as soon as I took a bite out of the sandwich he gave me, he took a massive bite leaving about two chews of it left. "My sandwich! No!" I looked to the ground and held the bread in both of my hands as if it were a pet goldfish that had just died, luckily the sandwich was a fish one… "Good job Link, now we have to flush it down the toilet… My poor pet fish sandwich…"

Link burst into laughter and not long after that, I did as well, both of us not hearing the knock on his door which soon led to a certain energetic red-head storming inside with a blue haired prince, hot on his trail. We looked at the two 'intruders' and waved an innocent hello to them both, not really caring as to why they were here.

"Link, Ike, you better come with us… Something terrible happened last night…" I turned my head sharply and quickly nodded my head, signalling my agreement to go along with them, we all waited for Link who looked towards the ground, took in a deep breath and raised his head with a determined mask upon his face. "Link, this may be hard for you though…"

We all rushed out of the room, racing out of the building and into a slightly familiar path.

* * *

**.Ganondorf's POV.**

I hope those brats liked my surprise. I knew about Link's secret spot in the forest and I knew that only he and Ike knew about it so it was the perfect place to lay my first trap. I had sent a letter to Sheik, saying it was from Link and wrote in it the contents in which set him up. I called upon my twilight powers and summoned a duplicate of the letter, it was a perfect copy of Link's writing and it also had a brief scent of rain forests, his scent.

_Dear Sheik,_

_I'm sorry about not listening to you and so I would like to meet up with you in the forest, I have a secret spot in there which the directions to are on the back of this letter. I will meet you at midnight and please make sure Zelda is fully asleep and in the farthest depth of your mind. We need to talk about Ganon and how we will stop him, bring your harp as well._

_From, Link._

I laughed at the perfect evidence and smiled as I saw from out of my window the sight of the four swordsman running to the forest, Link's face was the best one of all, the look of horror and determination mixed together sent chills up my spine. This hero will be mine and I will have him. I won't let some fucking wannabe newbie get what belongs to me, the fucking great lord of darkness, I even have a shadow Link which makes the normal Link mine in its own way. I grabbed the harp and smiled as I coated it in darkness and when Link touches it, he will become that worthless mutt again because it is imbued with twilight…

Just you wait hero, you will succumb to the darkness…

* * *

**.Link's POV.**

We entered the clearing in the forest and I could hear quiet sobbing coming from my spot in the woods, when I listened in carefully, I had figured out that the voice belonged to Pit and there was also the sound of something dripping.

"Pit!" Marth called out to his lover and held us all back, his face cold and slightly heart-broken when the always cheery angel stepped out with tears staining his face and a dull expression which was worn as a mask to hide the pain. "Would you like to explain what's happened to Link and Ike first or should I?" I looked at Ike and then to Roy and then back to Ike as I continued to wonder about what could have happened.

"I will…" Pit took in a deep breath and looked at the tall tree in the middle of Ike and myself before speaking up, "When I was doing my flying practice, I saw that there was a clearing in the forest which I had never seen before. I also noticed red and so I quickly flew down, thinking that I had found pretty flowers but instead, I- I saw…" Pit broke down after he muttered those last words and so I raced forwards, looking in the spot I used to relax in.

I looked ahead and found myself falling to the ground, my face pale and my body trembling at the sight before me. Sheik's bloody body was pinned to a tall oak tree in the pose of the goddess **(Skyward Sword Goddess pose, I'll explain it more at the bottom.) **His hands were pinned into his stomach with his own needles and his mask was ripped, showing blood still falling from his mouth, one of the many places blood was seeping from.

"S-Sheik?" I breathed out shakily, reaching my hand out to try to touch the lifeless body but I quickly moved my hand back as I felt the familiar zap from the twilight realm. I could only helplessly watch as more blood dropped into a large puddle beneath him, there were cuts and stab wounds all over his body and also a few minor burns.

"Link… We need you to use your powers to get him out of whatever's blocking our way… I know it may be a lot to ask but please… Zelda's life may be on the line." I looked at Marth who was carrying a sleeping pit in his arms. I nodded my head in agreement and slowly curled myself up into a small ball knowing that I won't get the same comfort from anyone.

"Link… I believe in you…" I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around my shoulder's proving my thoughts wrong and making me slowly shed a few unwanted tears. "Please, don't cry…" I looked up at the familiar voice and smiled sweetly at the blue haired man behind me. Ike. He made my heart race and he made the pain go away with a simple touch or sentence.

"Alright. Everyone, I may be gone for a while… I have to go to the twilight realm…" I took in a shaky breath and slowly let it back out, relieving myself of most of my stress, "I will be able to see you but I may reappear as a _"beast" _or so the people say. Zelda should be fine as long as if she was at the farthest depths of their shared mind because knowing Sheik, he put a cage around her in case. Her body will be fine but Sheik's needs to heal inside her mind so when he falls of the tree, quickly call out these words, "_Zelda of Hyrule, holder of the Triforce of wisdom, I command you to awaken now,"_ do I make myself clear?" each of the members before me looked at me determination on their faces and smiled.

"I'll be heading off now, the gate is nearby… don't touch it you three. It will hurt you and paralyse you, quickly finding its way to your hearts and filling them with darkness. You will become nothing but spirits straight after that so I advise you all to stay here and not talk about me because I can hear you when you are spirits, I have enhanced senses." I waved good-bye to the three swordsmen and walked further into the woods, walking up to the true entrance of the clearing and breathing in before being pulled into the gate by a strong hand. Like the first time I went inside.

* * *

**-Inside the small Twilight Realm-**

I looked around and felt the familiar chain around my ankle, I could hear more and breathe in more scents that put me off for a few seconds. I was on all fours, looking around for the monsters but finding none so far. The distant sound of crying flooded the area and a floating blue spirit orb appeared, after enhancing my senses I noticed that it was one of the first ever brawlers, Taboo. He was banished in the early days of Brawl and he was killed somewhere in the forest not long after that.

"It wasn't my fault that the light beads fell! Please don't hurt me…" His small body curled up into a crouch as his hands were covering his ears. So this world previously suffered from the Twilight realm which means one of my ancestors came from here... I suddenly picked up the scent of the light beads and so I followed it, finding twelve of the sixteen needed and placing them into the Light vessel which was lying on to ground next to Taboo. **(I forgot if it was 12 or 16 so let's go with 16… I haven't played TP in a year-ish?) **I slowly traced my steps back, finding my way back to Taboo and quietly making my way into the clearing where one of the shadow monsters came up and attacked me, the gate surrounding us both and leaving me in the open clearing with Sheik's soul on the tree.

The monster swiped its large grotesque hand at me, catching me off guard as it then quickly swiped at me again with its other hand and making me hit the fence, electrocuting me for a brief moment. I growled at the monster and quickly jumped onto its body, biting into its neck three times before being pushed off. Blood poured from the wound on it's neck and a metallic taste assaulted my mouth and throat and the smell started to fill my nose. Suddenly, But all too quickly in a way, the monster had hit me with its stone-like head and made me fall to the ground, landing on my side. I felt it scratch my wolf shaped body, successfully hitting my side and shoulder, without even thinking I pounced back onto the black body and bit into its neck, most likely because I felt like I needed more blood spilt all over the ground which means that I was suffering from Wolf-like blood-lust but still earning a loud screech from the evil twilight being and I quickly jumped off of its body, watching it crumble and fade into small black squares up into the sky. The red energy fence disappeared and I saw the remaining four light beads appear around Sheik's body, I quickly jumped into them all and finished filling the light vessel, regaining the small amount of light to this once twilight-filled world.

I watched as four souls slowly turned into the shape of three swordsmen and an angel being carried by one of them. That is until I let out a whimper and saw nothing but black and tints of red obscuring my vision and conscious.

* * *

**.Ike POV.**

We all made it to Sheik's body, pulling out the needles and carefully placing him on the ground. I watched as Marth repeated the words Link quietly said and we all closed our eyes as we were blinded by a bright light, revealing a princess shooting open her eyes and quickly looking over us all, noticing something we all never did, a wolf.

"Oh no!" Zelda quickly raced towards the bleeding animal and gently placed her gloved hand on i's mane. Roy quickly grabbed her away, thinking the beast would attack her even though it was slowly bleeding out from its side and right shoulder area. "Roy! Get your traitorous hands off of me! I need to help him!" I looked over the wolf and noticed a small triangle marking on his hand glowing, Zelda's hand started to glow the same colour as she zapped Roy away and race towards the wolf.

"That thing is Link!?" Marth exclaimed loudly as he caught on to what was happening, the wolf laying on the ground was our best friend and my love interest Link. Zelda's hero. "Oh god… He said he may appear as a beast but I mean, that is a bit too scary… I mean fuck man, look at his teeth they have what looks like blood in them" Marth quickly slapped his hand over his mouth and groaned as he saw Zelda glare at him through teary blue eyes. I've known Marth for a while and he never-ever swears or curses in public!

"Don't speak of him like that! I heard you tell him to use his powers! You should know that he would change, we wrote it on our registration form!" Zelda's hand was held out and away from Link's as she slowly started to make fire appear within it. "He saved me in that form from many things! He saved my kingdom in that form and he got hated in it! Only Midna and I liked him like this and you, his 'best friend' find it scary!? Your attitude is what's scary!" Zelda threw the fire straight at Marth's feet who quickly jumped away from the burning area.

I walked over and squatted down to Zelda's height, placing a hand on her shoulder and one on link's soft and fluffy head. I quietly rubbed the small spot of his head and started to rub his ears like I did in front of Lucas and Ness. I watched as Zelda smiled sweetly at me for once, her usually angry face softening to one of pure happiness.

"Zelda, what do we need to help fix him up?" The Hylian princess tried to stand up, holding the creature but she couldn't even move him, so I gently picked up the bleeding body and carried him like he was a normal puppy, which he was in my eyes.

"If we had a red potion then we would just feed him it and he'd be all better… But, I used mine all up on the last time Link was badly injured… If we don't have a red potion then we need to order one in using brawl points… Ike, can you carry Link to his room? Quickly? His key is still around his neck, I'll be up there as soon as I have medicinal equipment." I quietly nodded my head and stopped in my tracks turning to Zelda as I remembered what Link had told me this morning.

"Zelda! Link has a few red potions in his room! He told me about not drinking it or else this morning. Hurry with grabbing things and I'll try to make him drink some of it!" Zelda quickly nodded her head and mumbled the words, Farore's wind before vanishing into, well, the wind. I raced into the building and made my way to Link's room, grabbing the key from his neck and placing it in the lock.

When I made it inside, I placed Link's wolf body inside his bathroom, inside the small bath-tub. I raced to the fridge and saw a rack of six bottles, three having a red liquid in them, two containing soup and one that was empty, most likely the one I used this morning. I grabbed all three bottles and carried them inside, placing them on the side of the basin and opening one up, smelling the pungent aroma from within.

"Mercenary, how is Link?" I heard the small amount of coldness return to Zelda's voice and sighed before truthfully responding to her, telling her about how I just got inside and was about to give him the pungent drink. "I'll give it to him… Then I'll clean up his wounds and return him to normal." I looked at the princess amazed by how calm and collected she was at the moment. "Ike, hand me that bottle and hold Link's head up for me."

I handed the wicked concoction and grabbed Link's soft head, slowly lifting it up so he could drink the evil thing. Zelda placed the bottle under link's nose for a second, making him open his hound-like eyes for a brief moment before slightly opening his now large mouth. Zelda poured the contents into his mouth, avoiding his large canines and smiled as she saw Link swallow the vile thing.

"Alright, just place him there and I'll patch him up." I nodded my head and smiled as the princess started to fumble around, earning whimpers as she would mess something up. I grabbed a small cotton ball and slowly dabbed the wound on Link's side, earning a growl of slight pain from his throat. "Ike, Thank you…" I smiled at the princess again, before finishing up the patchwork needed to help Link.

Suddenly, Zelda and Link's hand started to glow and the princess slowly placed her glowing hand on link's paw, casting a giant blinding light to appear and make me temporarily blind. Zelda huffed and moved her hand back, nudging my side and slowly motioning for me to pick up Link's now human body. She nodded her head in a way of saying, "I'll explain it soon" and walked off before pulling two chairs beside Link's bed.

"So, what do you want me to explain? Link's transformation and things or about how I managed to awaken from the back of Sheik's mind and return Link to normal?" Zelda spoke up as I slowly lowered myself into the less comfortable plastic chair. Her face showing no emotion apart from fear. A fear of rejection and a fear of losing something.

"Well, I'd like to know about both if you don't mind." I answered honestly, watching as Zelda pulled a ribbon out from her pink dress and using it to tie up her long straight hair, leaving only the front bangs hanging. With a nod of her head she started to speak about the past.

"Hyrule was riddled with Twilight. The light was gone and everything was turned to a musky orange and black colour. We called the areas affected the Twilight Realm, and whenever a person is inside it, they become Souls, unaware of the change. When Link entered the Twilight realm the Triforce of Courage kept him from becoming a soul and turned him into a beast. A beast of legend. I'll explain the Triforce later, I was hauled up and locked away in Hyrule Castle, imprisoned in a large shield of Twilight which took a large effort to break. When Link was inside, he charged the castle, defeating monsters and Ganondorf and he saved Hyrule. After the fight, all Twilight disappeared but Midna, the princess of Twilight who helped Link left with tears in her eyes." I slowly took in all the information and calmly waited for Zelda to catch her breathing for a moment before speaking up. "Even with all Twilight gone, Link could still turn into the beast and when he did, people would flee yelling out things like Monster! And thinking he was one of the shadow fiends."

"So what you're saying is, Link stopped turning into the wolf-form because people continued to yell at him even though he wouldn't growl or anything?" Zelda gave a firm nod of her head and I looked at the ground with disgust. "How disgusting… None of them they gave him a chance just because he has fangs, doesn't mean he will harm you… But anyway, let's carry on with the conversation, this time about you and Sheik and how you turned him back into his human form."

"Thank you for accepting this… Everyone looks and then passes judgement instead of giving him a chance… But anyway, Sure. Sheik and I are one in a way, when Link and I were children Ganon came and reined on the happy town of Hyrule, demanding the Triforce. Since I hold part of it, the Triforce of Wisdom, he wanted it for himself and so I fled with my assistant and close friend Impa. To disguise myself from Ganon's henchmen, I asked Impa to disguise me as a Sheikah male. Sheik became a part of me and he had a place in my mind where he would tell me things. Sheik was the soul of a young boy whose family was killed by Ganon's dark reign, he was the last Sheikah and he was only five at the time which meant that he wasn't even old enough to hold a play sword. Ganon took the liberty of strangling the poor kid and shoving his face in his parents just before he died… Sheik became a member of Ganon's group to help Link and got caught one day, since we share the same body, Ganon who holds the Triforce of Power came into contact with my body in way, making the marks on our right hands shine." Zelda looked at me, as if she was expecting me to be confused and so I quietly nodded my head hoping she would carry on with the story.

"Okay, we can end it there because I can guess that Link appeared and saved you, correct?" The Hylian princess gave me a firm nod of her head and showed that small smile. "Okay then, tell me about how you changed him back then."

"Well you see, the Triforce is in a way, Light. Since Link turns into a beast in the Twilight and a human in the light world, the Triforce can turn him back to normal if he cannot himself or if he leaved the twilight realm." The mention of the word Triforce appeared again and I tilted my head to the left, earning a look from Zelda as she tilted her head as well.

"Okay, so you've mentioned the Triforce quite a bit so would you please explain to me what it is exactly?" Zelda moved her hands in front of her mouth as it dropped open in shock.

"Oh that's right! I said I was going to explain it! Well the Triforce is the treasure of Hyrule, it was split in three by the three goddesses, Farore of the wind, Din of the flame and Nayru of the water. Nayru took the Triforce of Wisdom and gave it to the Royal family. Farore gave the Triforce of Courage to the hero clad in green and Din took the Triforce of power and hid it away. While Din protected the Triforce of power alone, an evil army defeated her, taking the Triforce of Power to their lord, Ganon. This story is over hundreds of years old, Link and I inherited the Triforce from ancestors while Ganon has lived through many hundreds of years. With the Triforce split in three, the powers of it cannot fully be used but Ganon wants Link's and my own Triforce piece to make his whole and give him ultimate power which also gives him the right to rule Hyrule." I quietly mumbled in concentration and looked at Zelda and Link's right hands, Link's mark proudly showing and Zelda's hidden by her gloved hand.

"Alright then, I now know about your past and can safely say that I will try to help protect you both. I know Link doesn't want you hurt and all and I'm guessing he fought one of those shadow fiends based on how long the claw mark is…" Zelda looked over at the wound that was becoming a scar quickly thanks to the drink, it was on top of many others and seemed to blend in. Her face fell and she was holding in her tears. "Zelda, every hero, fighter, soldier and man gains wounds and scars from protecting the ones they love," I lifted my shirt and showed the many scars on my abdomen and chest. "And we all see them as treasures, each holding a different memory of bringing happiness and hope. I've already said this to Link and he said that he was proud of his scars because he was fighting for you and all of Hyrule. But most of all, himself."

"Ike…" I looked at the princess and smiled softly as she pondered on what she was going to say next.

* * *

**.Zelda POV.**

I quietly wondered to myself about everything. I can tell Ike has feelings for Link and I know that Link has feelings for Ike and I also know that I can trust Ike to protect Link. I looked up from my thoughts and noticed the blue haired man gently gazing into Link's face, his hidden hand holding onto Link's and a small smile on his face.

I decided then that I don't have to protect Link from this man and that I can let these two have a relationship. I've always wanted to protect Link from something and now I've found the one that I accept and that brings my protection to an end…

"Ike, I accept you…" He looked at me, a quizzical expression adorning his face which made me laugh softly. "I know your feelings for Link, don't worry I only like Link as a best friend, brother, companion and one who I can protect. Anyway, I've been protecting Link's heart and I know that I can trust you with it, you are one of the only ones who hasn't been scared by his beast form and the only one who has talked him into liking his scars so I know that I can trust you with his heart." Ike stared at me, a blush on his cheeks and his talking becoming stutters.

"I-I, T-thank you, I-I do L-Like no L-L-Love him…" I laughed slightly louder this time and turned the sound of laughter into small fits of giggles as he suddenly spoke up again saying, "H-How did you know though?"

Sticking out my right gloved hand I spoke up saying, "Holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, Hello~ Oh and, I'm a girl? I notice these things." He laughed at that instant and I joined in too, holding my hand in front of my mouth and laughing like a princess should. Throughout our Laughter, I heard a soft groan enter my not elf-like ears. "Link, are you alright?" Link groaned again and slowly sat up, clutching the spots where the monster hit him and looking at me and Ike.

"I didn't realise you two were so friendly." His voice was hoarse and he had a pained smile upon his fairy-like, ordorian face. Ike and I both looked at each other and blushed at the knowledge of us not liking each other and suddenly becoming friends because of Link. He really did create wonders. "H-hey Ike! W-what's with the sudden h-hug?!" When I looked up, I noticed Link was blushing like mad while Ike was cuddling the cute hero.

"I was worried sick…" I slowly leaned over to Link's face which was resting on Ike shoulder and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before heading towards his door, when it opened Ike looked at me with a soft smile as he went back to breathing in Link's scent.

"I need to head back to see Marth, Sheik told me that Ganon showed up and harmed him… Link, I was worried like Ike was and I'm so glad that you woke up. Ike, good luck I know that he feels the same too by the way~" I gracefully skipped out of the room, heading straight for the forest where Marth and Roy would be, regretting their actions and Pit would be confused. He is the only other one who accepted Link as a wolf though, but that's because he's an angel, trained to show compassion to everything even to monsters or demons they had to slay.

* * *

**.Ike's POV.**

I heard Zelda's final words and smiled as I found out that Link likes me as well. Score! I continued to cuddle Link and started to mutter useless nothings that I was saying to myself to calm my steadily increasing heart-rate. I could feel Link's heart pick up as well and his body temperature started becoming warmer. I pulled back, staring into Link's deep eyes and I felt a small spark as his soft hand rested upon my chest, right over my frantic heart.

"Ike… It's beating really fast… Like mine…" I blushed as Link slowly replaced his hand with his long ear, he closed his eyes and started to listen as my heart-beat picked up momentum, his eyes opened and looked up at me from behind his thick eyelashes. "It's really fast now…" I didn't need Link telling me that as I heard the sounds of it thumping inside of my head. It was the only noise I could hear apart from Link's soft voice.

"Link… I want you to know something important…" He continued to stare into my eyes and I felt that I didn't need to say the words because he knew what I was going to say. I placed both of my calloused hands against his gentle face which he eagerly removed from my chest, his hands sliding their way up from my chest onto my rarely red cheeks.

We both leaned into each other and in a matter of seconds, out lips were just in front of the others, my prize was in sight and my forehead was rested against Links, his breath hovering on my lips and mine on his. We both looked at each other and pulled the others face into the middle, making our lips meet in a soft and gentle kiss that made feelings known to each other. Link's arms wrapped around my neck and my own wrapped around his back, avoiding the wounds. We stayed with our faces together and arms wrapped around each other for a few more seconds until we both reluctantly pulled away for air.

We both spoke up at the same time and said something very important to ourselves as individuals and as two people as one.

"I think I love you…"

* * *

**Author Notes!**

**-Hides in a box and leaves a note outside of my box- Squeak!**

**Link: Ahem, Dear readers, I'm so sorry for the wait and please don't kill me for leaving the story there. This announcement is 'important'… Ike your turn…**

**Ike: The chapters are now either going to be developments or brawls. This may become confusing for you dear readers but please go along with it! The next (real) chapter will be the first brawl or the sixth development. A development will be like this fluffy stuff while a Brawl will be a fighting tourney/ normal fighting in the arena one. Brawl chapters are going to be shorter and will still hold a strong point in the story.**

**Link: Um, The next chapter will be an extra which is what SHE! Was planning on making this but instead made this which is better… mostly the end…**

**Ike: Sorry for the wait and creepiness and please wait patiently for the next. "Kwee?" What the hell is Kwee supposed to mean Lyco!?**

**Lyco: Kwee! You're scary! I forgot to mention that the goddess is actually Farore/Nayru/Din and that that is how they are posed in this story. If you haven't play SS then it's basically hands in front of your stomach with your eyes closed. **

**Link: Kwee… Thanks for reading this and I hope you look forward to the extra and next real chapter… I just wanted to say it because everyone else has…**

**Lyco: Stupid Fly at 11:59... I wrote ten pages and finished it while you attacked mah face and ears with annoying buzzing sounds! Now excuse me while I re-write my first idea for chapter five… It involves Toon Link so yeah…Kwee!**


End file.
